The beginning of the Heirs
by WindSword646
Summary: What happens when making a decision changes the course of your entire life. Simple, follow it wherever it takes you and have the time of your life, not to mention training and killing death eaters in your spare time HG NL OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first every fanfiction story so please be kind**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**chapter 1 - in the chamber**

Harry climbed through the final part of the passageway leading to the Chamber of Secrets, after this he found himself standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd greenish gloom that filled the place. Heart beating fast Harry stood listening to the chilling silence. Where was the basilisk hiding, round the back of a pillar? And where was Ginny?

Keeping his wits about him, Harry pulled out his wand and moved forward between the columns. His eyes were narrowed, ready to shut them at the smallest sign of movement. The snakes on the columns unnerved him as he walked past them. More than once he thought that he saw one of them stir into life from the stone, ready to jump out and attack.

Drawing level with the last set of pillars, he noticed a statue looming into view from the back of the chamber; it stood as high as the chamber itself. Moving his head to look at the face of the giant statue, his face was ancient and had a look of a monkey about it. He had a long beard falling to his feet.

Harry's eyes followed the beard down to the feet of the statue when he could see a figure clad in black with a dot of flaming-red at one end. Eyes widening he started to run towards it, dropping to his knees in front of it.

"Ginny" he called to her, while shaking her. "Ginny – don't be dead – please don't be dead." He flung his wand aside grabbed Ginny's shoulder and turned her face up.

Ginny was pale almost ghost like, transparent .Touching her face softly she was cold as stone, her hair fanned out around her head forming a halo of red. Her eyes were closed so she wasn't petrified or dead at least not by the basilisk.

"Come on Ginny wake up" shaking her again and again all the while muttering to Ginny or himself, he wasn't really sure.

"She won't wake." said a soft voice.

Harry jumped and spun around on his knees.

A tall, black haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misty window. In addition to this he had a strange glow to him almost angelic. Confused Harry looked from the boy to Ginny for a brief moment until it clicked in his memory, "Riddle, she was the one that raided my dorm, so she had the diary originally. Although that still doesn't answer the question of how and why you are here and why she is- she is"

"Ah, you have a sharper mind than everyone said. No, Ginny is alive but only just. Yes little Ginny did have the diary, she loved me you know, couldn't even live without me for a week." he paused to look with a slightly affectionate look which then turned to disdain.

"You're not a ghost so then what are you?" Harry said in wonder.

"A memory," Said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in her diary for 50 years."

He pointed towards the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was a little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harrys mind began racing.

"Interesting isn't it, that you are the one I find down here after you set Hagrid up, oh yes I know about that, then I find you here in the deadly chamber of secrets and you don't even seem to be blinking an eyelid not only to the fact that it exists but also you seem very calm about the fact that the person you have just admitted to talking to is slowly losing her life. You really do seem very calm about all that. CARE TO TELL ME WHY, or is it more likely that you want to tell me that you are in fact Lord Voldemort. Which is it?" Harry said

When Riddle didn't make a move to say anything Harry decided to just leave. Harry, sweating, picked Ginny halfway of the floor before reaching around to pick up his wand again.

But his wand was gone.

Sighing Harry looked at Riddle who at this point was pointing Harry's wand at Harry. "Oh well that's just great." Harry sighed

A small smile curled at the corners of Riddle's mouth. He was staring at Harry, twirling the wand idly.

"So I see we're waiting for the Basilisk to come and kill us." Harry said sighing in defeat before lowering Ginny to the ground before he dropped her on the floor.

"She won't come until she is called, and she won't kill me. I am the heir of Slytherin." said Riddle calmly.

"Well yes I suppose that you won't, considering you're not really alive. That does pose a little bit of an issue for you in the long run though doesn't it?" he said

"Do you know Harry I have always wanted to meet you?" said Riddle "For the chance to talk to you. So I have decided that were going to spend the next few minutes talking," said Riddle smiling broadly, and he put Harry's wand in his pocket.

Harry wasn't too surprised by this. Riddle was probably trying to get Harry not to leave because in reality he wasn't human at the moment. Although, Harry wasn't sure if he could use magic or call forth the basilisk, so he thought that it was better just to go along for the time being. "Right how about you start by telling me why Ginny is currently lying on the floor" he said slowly

"Interesting that you should mention that," Riddle said pleasantly. "And it may take a while to tell you the whole story but I suppose that since this is your best friends little sister you probably would want to know. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"The Diary, yes I already knew she had it get to the point" Harry said irritably

"Not just any diary. My diary, Little Ginny's been writing in it since the end of summer , telling me all of her worries about her brothers teasing her, her mother trying to change her, the embarrassment of coming to school with second hand robes and books, how-" Riddle's eyes glinted "- how she didn't think that the famous nice Harry Potter would ever notice her…"

What was scarier than anything, even the basilisk at the moment, was the look on Riddles face; it showed a kind of demonic hunger in them.

"It is very boring having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven year old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny really did love me, she said that. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket… she was happy to talk to me seeing as Luna was her only friend."

Riddle laughed a cold laugh that didn't suit him, yet at least. It was cruel and it made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck.

"If I do say so myself, I can charm people incredibly well they can't resist for long. Ginny poured her soul out into me and that was exactly what I needed, because right now poor little Ginny is losing her soul. The more problems she poured into me, the more her soul fed into me. I was getting more and more powerful and when I became powerful enough, I started to give a little bit back pouring a bit of my soul into her."

The realisation dawned on him suddenly "You wanted to control her it's the only logical explanation, and she tried to tell me to and I didn't listen. It just proves everything she thought, nobody cared enough to notice."

"Finally he understands," Riddle commented sarcastically "so I suppose you realise now that it was in fact Ginny Weasley that opened that Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"She didn't know what she was doing" Harry whispered.

"Well of course," said Riddle calmly. "well when I say of course she didn't know at first, but she is also a lot smarter than many people give her credit for, at first ooh let me tell you about her entry's, they were far more interesting than later… Dear Tom," he recited, "I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I have paint all down my front I think that I might have something to do with the attacks. Dear Tom, Percy is telling me that I am pale and not myself. I think that he might be right. I think he knows the same things that I do… There was another attack today and again I don't know where I was at the time, it is one of the scariest things that has ever happened to me. Tom, I'm almost sure that it's me that's attacking me and do you know what I think I think that you are the reason, I was fine before you came along!"

Harry was fast losing his temper, and his respect for Ginny was rising she went through this entire thing all on her own.

"It was still a long time before she lost all of her trust in me and stopped writing," said Riddle "but she did lose all of her faith and she tried to dispose of the diary. That's where you came in, you found me and I couldn't have been more delighted. I had always wanted to meet you…"

"I suppose being Voldemort and the fact that I sort of killed you or at least the older you, I can imagine you wanting to get your revenge on me." Said Harry, it was taking a lot of restraint not to raise his voice at this moment.

"Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history." His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, and meet you if I could. So I decided to show you the capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust-"

Harry interrupted Riddle in the middle of his rant, "Well Tom that didn't work. I guess I'm not as stupid as you think. You framed him took away his chance to be a wizard."

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student… on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls… but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance… as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!"

"Only Dumbledore seemed to think that Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid as the gamekeeper. I think that Dumbledore might have guessed. He never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…"

"Well of course he did, he would have seen right through you." Said Harry, through gritted teeth.

"Your right he did keep an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew that I couldn't open the Chamber again while at school, I had nobody to blame. But I wasn't going to waste all the time I spent looking for it. So I left behind a diary keeping my sixteen year old self in its pages, so one day someone like her," he said looking towards Ginny. "Would lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"But you gave up on that months ago, I know that, you know that. So you gave up on completing Slytherin's work, what that makes you is a traitor Riddle. Everyone that was petrified will be given the Mandrake Draught." Harry said while staring at Riddle mockingly.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME I only wanted to meet you because soon you will be dead and so will she," pointing to Ginny. "I was so angry with her when the next time after you wrote to me I found that it wasn't you it was Ginny who was writing to me. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it and I repeated all of her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you that she was the one that was responsible for attacking not just members of her own house but your and her brother's best friend? So the foolish little brat waited until your dorm was empty and stole it back. But I knew that you were going to figure it out. You were on the trail on the Slytherin's Heir. From what Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve a mystery – particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. And Ginny had told me the whole school didn't trust you because you were a parsletongue…

"So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. I must admit that she was incredibly strong almost threw me off a few times, but I prevailed in the end I always do. I do wonder though that was with not much life at all in her… she put too much into the diary, into me. She gave me enough to let me leave its pages at last. I was waiting for you to come since we have been down here. I knew you'd come. I have some questions for you, Harry Potter."

"What are those then?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that a small child with no extraordinary magical talent – managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time,"

That was the point that Harry interrupted "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time, not you, not Voldemort and definitely not me."

"Let me finish before you talk about your precious leader," Riddle spat. "How is it that you escaped with nothing but a scar while Voldemort lost all of his power?"

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes.

"He died because my mother lost her life. How does it fee knowing that if you hadn't killed my mother you might have been able to kill me?" Harry said pride in his voice.

"You know that I am Voldemort, yet still you stand before me and defy me, mock me, let me tell you something you will die by my hand it doesn't matter about your mother it will be me that kills you." Riddle said forcefully. "I would never have kept the name of my filthy muggle father for the rest of my life. Through my mother's side I have the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself running through my veins, why would I keep the name of someone that left me even before I was born, just because he found out that his wife was a witch? I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Pity folded through Harry's mind for a moment. An orphan from a young age never loved by anyone. He knew something about that.

"Twice in your past, in my future – we have met. Twice I have failed to kill you. Trust me you will not survive a third time," Harry watched as Riddle walked away from where he had been standing. Fear began to spread through Harry's limbs, watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth and hissed, but Harry understood what he was saying…

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

Harry stared at the stone statue in horror. Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.

Something was stirring inside the statues mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Harry stood staring as he watched the head of a snake the size of a muggle car emerged from the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. The snake moved down, when it hit the floor, the shudder hit Harry. Keeping his eyes fixed on the floor, and then Riddle's hissing voice:

"Kill him"

The basilisk was moving towards Harry. He could hear it. It made a sudden leap towards him. He reacted before he even realised what he was doing. Harry threw his arms in front of his face, in a defensive position.

"Stop" the hissing came out of his mouth, even though he knew that it was futile.

He closed his eyes waiting for the impact he knew was coming. After about 10 seconds of waiting Harry opened his eyes confused as to why he hadn't been killed.

He slowly moved his eyes from his feet towards the stationary shadow a few meters in front of him. The basilisk was frozen a few meters in front of Harry head poised for strike. Riddle was stood staring at the basilisk in a mixture of rage and confusion.

"What are you doing I told you to attack, Kill NOW" Riddle was Hissing so loudly even if you couldn't speak parsletongue you could tell that he was shouting. The basilisk didn't move. Instead it bowed its head to Harry as if in respect. Slowly it began to move towards Harry at a slow speed, and this time he didn't feel the fear that spread through him like last time, he felt a calm comforting feeling spread through him.

The giant snake reached Harry, lowering its head to stroke the side of his face in an affectionate manner. Slowly looking up Harry raised his hand to rub it nose, when he did a light emanated from the point that his hand touched the basilisk's nose, he felt a tingling go up his arm before coiling around his bicep. Keeping one hand on the basilisk he moved his other hand to pull up his sleeve which revealed a green and silver tattoo of the snake in front of him.

"Look at me Harry Potter" the hissing voice made him turn to Riddle for a moment but then he realised that the voice came from a lot closer. Harry moved his eyes to the largest and most feared snake in the world, and then did something that no one had done unless they were forced or had a death wish. He looked into its eyes.

He waited for death to claim him. Chuckling rang in his ears "I'm not going to kill you, master would be very angry if I killed his heir" the snakes mouth wasn't moving but it was still talking "We are now bonded, I cannot hurt you so please don't be afraid of me, I'm Natalia, Salazar Slytherin's familiar and now yours. Are you ready to take down the dark lord?" She was smirking by the end of her little speech.

"What," Harry shouted in his head. "I'm not the Slytherin's heir you're looking for that one over there," he said pointing to Riddle which made Riddle give him a strange look which proved they were speaking in his head "but I suppose if you're on my side we had better take out Riddle and save Ginny, talk will come later"

Natalia nodded her head slightly before speaking "Good you realise that, you were the right person."

Harry ignored that comment, in favour of thinking of a plan to get them all out of here without anyone but Riddle dying. That was when the thought struck him, the diary. "Natalia what about the diary, he said that he preserved himself in his diary so if we destroy the diary he dies, am I right?"

"Correct Harry, what would you have me do?" she asked

"I want you to bite the diary but can you not actually eat it, I need it for something."

Natalia made a disgusted face before answering "I know that's how we have to do it but it's going to taste horrible."

Harry started to laugh at her which earned him a nudge of her head before removing his hand from her head and turning back towards Riddle who while they had been having a rather long conversation had been getting increasingly irritated. When Harry turned to him Riddle was becoming dangerously human looking, losing the glow that was about him because of this Harry could see that his cheeks were getting red, his eyes were narrowed and in Harry's opinion was he ready to explode.

"What the hell have you done Potter?" Riddle snarled

"Nothing yet Riddle. I'm sure that I haven't done anything yet." Harry said smugly

He turned his gaze to Natalia giving her a nod, she slowly moved until Riddle had followed Harry's gaze to her, then she shot forwards towards the diary. By the time Riddle had even realised what was going on Natalia had sunk her teeth into the diary.

Riddle released a long piercing scream; Harry could see ink dripping to the ground from Natalia's mouth, Riddle was writing, twisting and screaming…

And then he was gone.

The chamber was silent for a moment except for the sound of Harry's wand hitting the floor and ink dripping from Natalia's chin. Harry sighed, he walked up to Natalia reached out and rubbed her nose.

Before he could move to Ginny he heard the echoing clap of a single person…

**Well that's the first chapter of my story, please R&R**

**Thanks to my BETA because I suck at spelling you're a real help :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter enjoy!**

**Credits to paperwings and everyone that reviewed the first chapter**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 2 - Revelations

Clapping came from behind him. Turning towards the noise Harry saw a man, dressed in battle robes, the Slytherin insignia on the right side of his robes. The man had black hair just below his shoulders, tied in a low ponytail. He had green eyes, which had a sharp edge to them.

The man was still clapping for some time after Harry turned to look at him confused. When he finally lowered his hands, he was smiling at him.

"Well done Harry I am impressed, you figured it all out much quicker than I expected, plus I am surprised at how well you took the fact that your familiar is a 50ft snake."

Harry watch the stranger warily but he didn't have the same evil look about him as Riddle.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The man smirked, "If I tell you, you're not going to like it," the look on Harrys face clearly said that he wasn't in the mood and to get on with it. "Fine. My name is Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts."

Harry eyes widened, 'It makes sense if he is down here, dressed in battle robes and isn't terrified by the fact that I have a 50ft basilisk standing behind me.'

"Ok so just hypothetically say that I believed you. Why are you here?" Harry asked.

Salazar continued to smirk for a moment before answering "When I tell you this I don't want you to interrupt no matter how much you want to, however before we start I probably should do this." Slytherin looked from Harry to Ginny, who now Harry looked at her, could see that she was beginning to wake up. Her eyes were twitching, fingers curling in an automatic move to find her wand. Slytherin raised his hand, and made a gesture towards Ginny. For a moment Harry thought that time had frozen as he felt a surge pass him in slow motion, it felt like heat passing through his body from left to right.

Ginny stilled completely but didn't lose the colour that had returned to her cheeks, Harry's eyes widened fearing for the worst.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" he was running to her before he even realised what he was doing.

Slytherin sighed he should have known this would happen 'must be something about the Potters can't let the red heads die' he raised his hand again this time waving it in Harry's direction. Harry was still trying to run for a few moments before he realised he wasn't going anywhere and was floating a few inches of the ground. Cursing, he turned to Slytherin.

"If you would stop being such an idiot and over reacting to everything I do or say then maybe I would have a chance to explain. So are you going to listen?"

"Fine" Harry said in defeat when he realised that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Good, well to begin, Ginny is in fact not dead she is perfectly fine, I just prolonged the time it will take for her to wake up, second can I put you down now?" nodding Harry felt himself lowered to the ground. "Now I really need no interruptions while I tell you this, I'll start with who you are now, Harry Potter you are my heir my magical heir. I will train you, as will the other founders, yes they are here, you will be trained in not only magic but hand to hand combat, but I will explain more about that later. Your familiar is of course Nat, now roll up your sleeve." Silently obeying Harry rolled up his sleeve stopping when he got halfway up his forearm, staring in horror. There was a snakes head and as he move up his sleeve he could see the tattoo coiling itself around his arm.

"What is it?" he was more curious than annoyed.

"It is the link between you and Natalia; Nat is able to go into the tattoo, when you have learned how you will be able to change her size at will. 'Course she will still be able to do it herself but you can communicate with her if you needed any help. Though she will never be able to go past the size of a full grown basilisk." He explained

"Ok this is all so ridiculous that I sort of have to believe it, considering nobody would make this up. But I still don't understand what all this has to do with me" Harry asked

"This is important because next year you and possible some other people later will be training in between school that is of course if you want to, I'm not going to force you into it. Though it would help you so much, you could help win the war" Slytherin had a look on his face that he didn't usually let people see but in this case it was necessary. He knew that Harry was the type of person that wasn't going to just trust anybody. It was going to be some time before he was ready to accept this all but maybe the summer would give him time.

Harry was thinking about it for a moment before he spoke again "I think I need some time to think about this."

"I thought you might, we will talk after the summer. When you have had a chance to think about it. See you then Harry" Slytherin smiled at him one last time before turning to Ginny, waving his hand at her again, before heading back to the room beside the entrance once again.

Watching him leave Harry heard a moan behind him; he immediately remembered that Ginny was still lying behind him. He took one look back at the closing door before running to Ginny's side. She was moving slightly, her eyes were rolling around under her eyelids, her hands were twitching and she was slowly coming round. Her eyes opened to reveal dull brown orbs that seemed to have lost all the life and fire he had seen in them over the summer.

Her eyes moved around before settling on Harry. "Harry, I didn't mean to, it was horrible, it was like a constant scratching in the back of my mind and then it was gone I was at peace but then I would realise that I had moved and I really did try to tell you and lots of other people but it just didn't come out no matter how I tried to tell you." She was fidgeting as she spoke but the look on her face wasn't fear like Harry expected from the girl, but what he saw was hatred and anger and when he looked a bit closer he saw determination. That scared him a bit, a 12 year old girl looking like that.

'I think that I should talk to her about that' Harry resolved.

"It's ok Ginny I already know about it don't worry; right now we have to get out of here. Come on." Ginny dropped her gaze for a moment before gasping.

"Harry what's that, is it a snake?" Harry suddenly panicked; he had completely forgotten about Nat standing behind him, taking a subtle look over his shoulder. He looked back in surprise when he didn't see anything over his shoulder. He looked over to Ginny in confusion only to find that she wasn't looking over his shoulder but at his sleeve, when he looked down he saw that his sleeve was still rolled up.

Harry's eyes widened Ginny could see the head of his new snake tattoo on his forearm. "It's not what you think I'm not evil or anything I'll tell you about it after we get out of here. I promise you I will not hurt you but you have to trust me"

Ginny was still staring at his tattoo but reluctantly nodded 'I get the feeling that I won't be able to get out of here without him but I won't trust anyone that easily again' Ginny decided.

Harry and Ginny walked to the entrance of the chamber, Harry was supporting Ginny, her arm around his shoulders. Climbing through the entrance, Harry noticed that Ginny was looking around curiously as they walked through the pipes of the chamber.

"Were in the Chamber of Secrets" Harry thought that he would answer her unasked question.

Ginny smiled slightly in amusement, "That wasn't why I was looking around I already knew that, I was just curious as to what it would look like and how a basilisk would get around. I don't remember when I came in." Harry stopped in shock gaping at Ginny while she continued to walk down the pipe seemingly oblivious to the shock on Harry's face.

Ginny stopped turning her head slightly "Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to get a move on?" Ginny's voice was hard but Harry could see the faint flicker of a smile of her face.

Harry shook his head before running to catch up to her. Stopping next to her, he just had to know. "How did you figure it out, it took us months and we had Hermione."

"People can be underestimated you know. I don't think that you are as stupid or Hermione as smart as you make it out. Plus you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Harry was about to reply when they turned the last bend in the pipe, filing out ,Harry could again see the pile of rocks which had blocked Ron from coming with him. Harry could see that the small whole had now become a gap just big enough for a small teenager to get through. He could see a mop of red at the other side of the gap and could hear grunting.

"Hey Ron can you hear me?" Harry called.

"Hey Harry mate is that you, hey is Ginny with you, is she alright?"

Harry rolled his eyes, typical Ron hardly spared a thought that it might not be Harry talking to him. "Yeh it's me and Ginny, were both fine. Did you manage to make a big enough gap to let us get through?"

"Yeh mate, bit may be a bit of a squeeze for you." Ron called from the other side of the giant wall of stone in front of them.

"Ok thanks were coming through now." Harry moved to the wall grasping Ginny's wrist. He climbed to the top, stopping a few timed to reposition his hands when it became too painful.

Harry got to the top of the giant wall of rocks, stopping for a few moments halfway up to check his hands for cuts from the jagged rocks.

After reaching the top Harry stopped. Turning back he watched Ginny come up beside him "You go first I'll be right behind you." he told her. Ginny rolled her eyes but complied, pulling herself through the narrow gap.

He paused before following, he looked down at is arm watching the snake move her eyes to Harry and nodded to him, he shook his head sighed before rolling his sleeve back down.

Harry pulled himself into he make shift ledge at the start of the tiny tunnel. He crawled along feeling the tiny, sharp ricks digging into his stomach as he lay on it. Along the last meter the roof got even lower forcing him to dig himself further into the rocks below him.

He finally felt himself leave the cramped space, but he was sure he left a chunk of his leg behind.

Stumbling out he slid down the other side before coming to a stop right to top of Ron, knocking him to the floor.

"Harry what the hell do you think you're doing, I just saved your life." Harry gaped at the cocky expression on his best friends face.

Harry shook his head not even bothering to reply to the comment "Whatever Ron let's just get out of here."

When Harry got closer to the pipe which lead back to the bathroom, he spotted something red at the end of the chamber. It was sitting in the shadows. He put his hands up motioning for Ginny and Ron behind him to stop, before crouching down to get a better look at the thing he was sure had not been there before.

It made a sudden move towards him causing Harry to fall on his back and watch as the red and gold phoenix flew over his head. It landed on Ginny's shoulder while Ron looked over in anger.

Fawkes wafted his tail feathers in Ginny's face indicating that Ginny should grab them.

Ginny moved her hands to his feathers gripping on tightly to the silky smooth feathers. At her soft reluctant touch he wiggled his tail feathers again giving her a hard look making her grip tighten. Fawkes looked up, let out a cry, and then flapped his wings lifting both himself and Ginny of the ground a few inches few inches before lowering her down softly.

Harry looked on in realisation; he could see the same look on Ginny's face while Ron continued to stare at the majestic bird in wonder.

"Guys I think that I know how we are going to get out of here." Harry said.

"How?" Ron asked in confusion. 'He really is an idiot' Harry thought to himself.

Before Harry could answer Ron's question Ginny responded speaking in a very slow and deliberate voice "Well Ron, Fawkes just lifted me of the ground, and if I remember rightly then phoenixes can life extremely heavy loads." When Ron's look of confusion still didn't go away she continued "For example three children, perhaps us" Ron's face changed to one of understanding and then to a one of anger as her realised that Ginny had been mocking him.

"Fine" he half yelled.

Ginny kept her hold on the feathers when Harry came over and put his arms around her waist, making her cheeks heat up for a moment.

Suddenly Fawkes lifted off; Harry felt the rush of air and then a sudden weight on his leg. Looking down he saw that Ron, who hadn't been hanging on to any of them, had grabbed his ankle. They reached the top in only a few minutes, coming into the bathroom in a flood of light.

Fawkes dropped them right beside the door; they all stumbled into the door heading outside.

Crashing through the door they saw Dumbledore standing outside and he didn't look pleased.

**Well that's chapter 2 hope you like it please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter**

**EDIT: So i got a review for the story and it really bothered me, so much that i rewrote this chapter, if you've already read the original don't worry it doesn't change the story in any way it's just written a little differently. Anyway Enjoy **

The three of them stumbled through the door, not looking where they were going ,they almost ran into a very angry Dumbledore, the old man was dressed in his customary purple robes, but his kind smiling face was set in a frown. His twinkling eyes were hard.

"You are lucky to have returned with your lives. I do hope the two of your realise that" He said disappointment evident in his voice

"What do you suggest Dumbledore? someone had to go and get her, and I sure didn't hear anyone else volunteering to go." He was tired and irate already, Dumbledore was not helping the situation, this was Ron's sister and he was expected to just leave her. No.

"I am sure that you see what you did was very admirable, and many will view to so, but an impromptu rescue mission was not the way to handle this, you are incredibly lucky to have survived not to mention bringing Miss Weasley out with her life. Now you will follow me to the office where Mr and Mrs Weasley are waiting to see their daughter and apparently now son" he said looking at Ron and Ginny. "They will be most pleased to get them back but we must tell them what has taken place in this school."

Ginny paled at this new information. She didn't think that they would have to involve her parents not with the knowing every detail of what had occurred, it was not going to end well for her.

"Fine, we'll come." Harry said reluctantly; he had seen the flash of fear that crossed Ginny's face, it confused him, why would she be so scared to face up to her parents?

They followed their headmaster through the castle for a long while, the whole trip seemed to take much longer than it usually would, perhaps it was just the exhaustion finally wearing on him. Eventually they reached the office.

"Sugar plums" the gargoyle nodded his head before leaping to the side and allowing them entrence.

Climbing the staircase at record speed Dumbledore gave no time for Ginny, the only one that had never been in this position before, to admire the finery's. They stopped before the door and could hear the loud and panicked speech of Molly coming from inside. Dumbledore paused for a moment before reaching for the ornate handle and revealing the room inside.

Walking in Ginny stopped to gasp as she was suddenly pounced upon by her parents. Molly fussing over the dirt on her face for the moment not noticing that her youngest son and the honorary son were in the room as.

"Thank heavens, Ginny are you alright? I was so worried, what happened? Don't worry yourself it must have been just awful, oh i will never let you go again" she was hugging Ginny close to her chest as she let herself settle into the sofa she had been sitting on before, pulling Ginny down with her.

"I wouldn't sound so pleased so quickly Molly, this is far from a joyous time for us all, Harry and Ron went into the Chamber alone to save your daughter." He paused to look for the reaction of Molly and Arthur. Who were both too busy to notice the strange behaviour of the old man.

"I know that what they did was wrong Albus but if it wasn't for them," he motioned his head to Harry and Ron acknowledging their existence for the first time since they had returned from the deadly clutches of the Chamber "then my baby girl wouldn't have got out of there." Arthur said

Albus sighed "I really didn't want to tell you this but Ginny, she wasn't just a random target," he paused and Ginny looked at the floor as her parents grip already started to loosen as they looked at Dumbledore in confusion. "She has spent the last year attacking, controlling the monster that has been terrorising my school."

'Oh brilliant, just brilliant. Could he have made her sound any more evil" Harry thought, suddenly understanding Ginny's apprehension at being returned to her parents

The three Weasely's in the room turned to look at Ginny with a mixture of horror and shame, Ginny looked at the floor first the emotion becoming too much for her, the salty tears bubbled up over the lids of her eyes. That is until she took a deep breath, composed her face, Harry couldn't see what effect this had had until she reaised her head. Any look of a lost and scared child she had possessed before was long gone, replaced by a rather terrifying look of indifference that even he would never be able to acheive. It bothered Harry, sure he had figured out why she was so afraid earlier, they wouldn't accept her back and she knew that, but she appeared to have turned off all emotion.

"If you want an apology your not getting one, it wasn't my fault" Ginny said her voice cold.

"She is half right; she was being controlled by Voldemort. I am very sorry to say there is no way to tell how much of an influence this may have had on her. For all any of us know Miss Weasley could have been in league with Voldermort and still harbours an allegiance to him."Dumbledore looked apologetically at the parents of the Weasley clan.

"What are you talking about, I don't even know what happened!" Ginny said anger rising.

"I'm sorry Ginevra but I just can't support you in this and I won't lie to your parents."

Ginny dropped the indifferent look for a moment and looked over desperately to her mother and father. Molly and Arthur were looking at Dumbledore ashamed as he returned it with a look to them in sympathy.

"Ginny, we cannot live with someone in the family possibly on the dark side. We have a fully light family, no one will spoil that," Arthur paused, swallowing; he looked like he was collecting himself "We disown you, from this moment you are no longer any relative of ours"

Even Dumbledore looked shocked by this.

"I understand," she looked at them with her own look of shame "The muggles... the muggles would call you Hitler!" she took one last look at them all before running from the office.

"I never thought I would see a Weasley leave one of their own behind willingly." Harry said before he followed the girl from the room.

Harry followed the winding stairs to castle floor, looking both ways for any signs of Ginny.

'Damn she can run fast' he thought.

He had a sudden idea, rolling up his sleeve he spoke "Hey Nat, can you tell me where she went?"

He felt that same heat that he felt went Salazar used the magic in the chamber. It was like a pleasant burning feeling running around the snake on his arm. She began to enlarge, moving, becoming real. Until the full body of Natalia wrapped herself around his forearm, her slight head moving around to look at Harry.

"Ah Harry, missed me already I see" she hissed, Harry was almost sure that she was smirking at him.

He rolled his eyes at his friend. "Not now Nat please, can you just tell me where she went?"

"Fine," she paused for a moment, he saw a flash of pink as her tongue grazed the outside of her mouth. "She went that way" flicking her head to the left, indicating the left hallway.

"Thanks Nat" he said before rolling down his sleeve and followed the scent down the corridor. Confused, he arrived at the doors to the grounds, when he looked closer he noticed the doors slightly ajar.

Harry pushed the ornate old door outwards, the loud it created made Harry pause for a moment listening for any sound of movement in the darkened castle. Not hearing anything he breathed a sigh of relief, opening the doors slower this time, he exited the castle. Sliding his overly thin body through the tiniest crack he created in the double doors.

The humid nights outside the castle were a strange difference to the cool stone inside, he took a moment to adjust the dirty t-shirt which was already sticking to him, coated with sweat, blood and some form of strange water.

He peered in all directions trying hard to see through the dark night. At first he didn't see where Ginny could have gone but then from the corner of his eye, a glimpse, a dark shape in the air above the very hoops he was so familiar with, that provided him the same comfort she was seeking now. He wandered towards the Quidditch pitch hoping not to frighten her. Honestly he was apprehensive of what mood she would be in, considering how rapidly it was changing.

He stood for a moment next to the stands and admired the red head flying above the goals flying in and out doing tricks.

'She's good' he thought surprised at the youngest Weasley's capability. Ron had always implied she could not fly.

She shot suddenly towards him, landing on the ground with a thump, stumbling a bit before correcting herself.

Ginny straitened then smiled at him "Hello Harry"

"Ginny, are you all right?" he asked concerned, searching her face in hopes of gaining a true answer.

"I'm fine Harry, why do you ask?" she said lightly as if completely oblivious to the fact that she had just been disowned by her family.

"Ginny you were just disowned, you're taking that much too lightly. Plus don't make me think that you're an idiot. I know that you are much smarter than you look, don't try to play me for the fool." he replied so annoyed with her now he forgot to soften the blow for her.

She sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this. "Look Harry I knew that this was going to happen eventually when I realised that I was being possessed by Voldemort, my parents they won't let me back after I have 'consorted' with the dark side. Do you really think I was so stupid as to not realise something was wrong… the moment I woke up I knew… I just knew." she said mocking both them and the dark side of magic, yet she was sad, very sad.

This shocked Harry, he found it so hard to imagine that Molly, the woman he thought of as his second mother, could do this to her only daughter. "But Ginny, they are your family. You didn't have a choice in that matter, you were being controlled. You have to fight make them see reason."

"That doesn't matter to them. When I said that they were like Hitler, I meant that once you aren't perfect anymore, then you can never be again. I can live with that, you know I might even enjoy life better now." Ginny smiled but he could see that it didn't reach her eyes.

Harry sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get to her this time. "What are you going to do this summer, you don't have a home." He was annoyed by the fact that she didn't seem the least bit bothered by this.

"I don't know yet I'm going to talk to McGonagall tomorrow morning to tell her although I'm sure she will have already heard by then." she had that indifferent look on her face again it scared Harry.

"Ginny I know what it's like to live without a family. I would never want anyone to live through that but you aren't taking it well." he said

Ginny eyes flashed "Don't judge me Harry, I will not cry" she said before kicking off from the floor and flying round the pitch.

Harry looked at her in pity for a moment. Turning he made his way back to the castle. Walking up he saw a dark shape standing below the doors of the castle getting closer he saw the distinct face of professor McGonagall staring back at him.

Harry paused for a moment before gathering himself and continuing towards the strict woman. "I have a reason to be out here after hour's Professor." he said when he made it to her.

She looked at him briefly before returning her eyes to the pitch "As much trouble as you are in Mr Potter, I'm not here for you."

He turned to look at Ginny for moment before looking back and asking what was on his mind- "What's going to happen to her now?"

McGonagall knew that the question was coming; it was going to be difficult for both of them, for Harry to watch another child lose their family when they never should have. She also knew that he wouldn't let her be completely alone in the world. Despite this she was really concerned about Ginny, the Weasely's were a very tight knit family, she was going to be depressed for a long time until someone was going to bring her out of it, but it could be a long time before that was going to happen.

"Harry don't worry for the moment, she can stay at the castle this summer, I always stay I won't let her be sent off to some unfamiliar place. I think that for the time being this will be just fine," for a moment she paused "I know that you're worried Harry but I need to know how is she?"

Harry considered the answer to this question "She isn't good Professor, she doesn't seem at all upset about it, and I don't understand. When I met her earlier this year she was scared of me, I have never talked to her, but now she has this face of complete unconcern. It really worries me, she says she knew that it was coming for a long time, but it's the Weasley's. They wouldn't run out on anyone in a time of need right?"

'Damn this boy is much too observant' she thought.

"Not everything is as it seems Harry," she said cryptically which only added to his annoyance "Why don't you go on up to bed, you need rest. Also, a shower might be in order" she finished with a slight twitch of her nose.

Harry wanted to protest but the look on her face clearly said not to, so he reluctantly obeyed her orders, pushing the heavy doors any walking off down the corridors. She waited until she could no longer hear the sound of his footsteps echoing of the stone floors before making her way out to the flying red head.

She took the same path that Harry had just come from and she came to a stop in almost the exact same place. However unlike Harry she didn't stop to admire the flying skills of the young red head before calling to her.

"Miss Weasley I need to speak to you" she called in a loud voice watching as the girl; stopped seemed to consider something before flying down to join her professor.

"What did you come to kick me out of school to?" she asked spitefully.

McGonagall ignored the rude tone of her voice "Actually Ginny I came to offer you a home for the summer," she paused to let Ginny register this information the continued "I always stay to look after the castle over the summer, you of course are most welcome to stay in my rooms with me I have a spare room in there."

Ginny paused "I don't need your charity or your pity professor but thank you for the offer" she said

"Do you have any other choice, besides I'm not offering you charity I could use the company. A whole castle to myself is a bit lonely sometimes."

Ginny was shocked by everything happening today 'I don't know if I can handle all this at the moment but, who am I kidding what choice do I have' she thought deciding what to do.

"Ok professor I'll stay with you." Ginny agreed albeit reluctantly

McGonagall nodded to her and had begun to leave. Stopping when she felt a small hand on her arm she looked back at the first year.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" Ginny looked extremely uncomfortable admitting to this.

Minerva McGonagall smiled at Ginny as best she could before leaving the strongest girl she had seen in almost 20 years behind.

Taking another short look back she saw Ginny sitting on the grass her head resting against the tall stands behind her.

Shaking her head she turned back towards the path. 'I didn't expect the casualty's to begin this early ' she thought walking inside the cold stone castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. right well this is the chapter 4 sorry it's a bit later than usual but I was really busy with school and stuff. Anyhow hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 4 – claiming the glory

Harry slept until twelve the next morning, both magically and emotionally drained.

He opened his eyes slowly but didn't move, taking in the sunlight streaming through the window to the left of his bed. He looked around to see all the beds empty but one.

Neville Longbottom sat, legs crossed, head resting against the backrest of his bed. He appeared to be waiting for Harry to wake.

Confused Harry got out of bed, staggering slightly when his legs couldn't support his weight. Reaching for his glasses he slipped them on his face taking a better look around at the gold and red room.

Neville jumped slightly when he realised that Harry was awake but didn't move from his position, just waited. He averted his eyes when Harry moved to his trunk, pulling off his shirt he began to dress.

While Harry was changing he wondered why Neville was here, perhaps to talk to him, they had never been particularly good friends but things can change.

When Harry was fully dressed he moved towards Neville, who moved his head off the headboard, Harry sat cross-legged mimicking Neville and waited.

He opened his mouth several times before finally deciding on what to say.

"I wanted to thank you for saving the school. I don't think I could have faced going home if I didn't have something to look forward to, an escape." Neville went wide eyed for a minute before wincing, realising his slip, he hoped that Harry didn't notice.

Neville had grown from the boy that had been in adoration of everything, to this.

Harry sat in silence for a moment, it was clear that he hadn't meant to say the last part. His word and expression processed in Harry's mind as well as all the things he knew about Neville.

"Neville," he asked tentatively "How is it living with your gran?"

Neville stiffened; his knuckles went white when he clenched his hands into very tight fists.

"I don't think that it's something I can tell you at the moment Harry." Neville said softly before moving to the door but pausing when he reached it "Sorry Harry but it's not time yet, why don't you come down to the hall? There's a feast on in celebration of everyone's return."

Neville walked from the room leaving Harry in an extremely confused state.

Harry stayed in the same position for some time. He was finally alone, giving him a chance to think about the rollercoaster of events that had happened over the past day. 'Salazar Slytherin came to tell me that I was the heir of Slytherin, the house that is supposed to be the most evil of them all. But he had seemed to be genuinely concerned about my future and I think I want to train under Slytherin. I could learn so much. I could protect people.' he was definitely done considering.

Harry wanted to go and tell Slytherin straight away, however when he walked into the common room he found it to be completely crammed with people. He saw the Weasley twins in one corner entertaining everyone, laughing and just having fun. None of them had any worries about what was going to happen in their future. Harry tried to move through the crowd but was spotted by the twins.

"Harry, there you are!" they clapped him on the back dragging him over to the celebrations, which had clearly not made it to the hall. The twins pulled him to the front of the crowd, everyone stared at him eagerly. He wasn't in the mood for this. "This is the boy that saved our sisters life and our school!" They all cheered and the Weasley twins let off their own homemade fireworks, filling the room with colour and light.

Harry looked at everyone, a grim expression on his face, he knew he had helped to save the school but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy the celebrations, even if they were in his honour.

That was when the twins noticed their saviour wasn't having fun. They grabbed his arms, pulling him slightly off to the side.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Not enjoying the celebrations?" they asked

'I really wish I knew how they did that' Harry thought.

Looking at the duo he felt bad for them, they obviously didn't know what had happened to their family yet.

"Guys, why don't we go up to my dorm to talk?" he said, slightly awkwardly.

They took one look at the serious look on Harry's face and nodded, slipping away from the noisy party. The twins followed Harry up the winding spiral staircase, they had obviously noticed something was wrong; they had lost the fun look always dancing in their eyes, a look Harry had always envied but had never quite been able to achieve.

They arrived at the second year dormitory before Harry had a chance to think about what he would say. How do you tell someone that their family is falling apart? Harry sat at one end of his bed, the twins at the other wearing identical looks of confusion and concern.

He paused a moment before answering their unspoken question.

"Usually I wouldn't tell you this, I don't think that it is my place to tell you but this time I don't have a choice. Yesterday I went into the Chamber with Ron after we heard that Ginny had been taken by the person that opened the Chamber. When we got down there the rocks collapsed when I walked slightly ahead of him, it cut us of so I continued without him. When I got to the Chamber I saw Ginny; she was unconscious on the floor, then a young version of Voldemort turned up. He said that he would attack me with the monster in the Chamber; I managed to defeat the beast and get Ginny out. When we got out Dumbledore was there to meet us and he did not look happy," he paused before continuing "The next part of the tale isn't so nice, we got to Dumbledore's office and he told your parents everything that had happened, because you see Ginny was the one that let out the monster in the Chamber. But she didn't have a choice in the matter, when he told your parents they didn't want anything to do with her. They didn't believe that she was good anymore they thought that she was evil." When he finished this extraordinary tale they both looked shocked, not sure what to believe.

"Harry please tell me you're joking." Fred said desperately "That can't be true my parents would never do this to Ginny."

George just sat there staring at the bed, a distant look on his face. Seemingly oblivious to what his brother was saying.

"Fred I don't think that he's lying," George looked shocked at his brother's words. "Everyone knows that our parents are some of the lightest wizards in England today, but last year I heard them talking to Dumbledore, they were telling him about someone that they believed had been thinking about helping the dark side because they had taken their family hostage. I heard them say that they could never be a light wizard again."

Fred looked confused and betrayed, but he knew that his twin would never lie to him, something he couldn't say about his parents.

Harry watched the brothers lose their cool; it seemed everyone was losing everything today. He sat uncomfortable 'I shouldn't be intruding on this moment it's not my place'.

Harry got up to leave, trying not to disturb the distort duo. He made his way quickly and quietly to the door. Opening it slightly he slipped out, not looking back he missed the looks of gratitude that passed their faces.

Harry walked back down the stairs, rounding the corner he started to hear the laughing of the innocent students who had no idea what had just transpired. He rounded the last corner and the bright colours seemed to swallow the sad feeling falling over him.

He could see the same people in exactly the same places as they were when he left. Keeping his head down, he pushed his way through the crowded people who were cheering and having fun. He frowned whenever someone moved in front of his path, but he didn't say anything, just dodged around them.

He made it to the entrance, opening the door. He almost stumbled outside into the hallway. The portrait swung closed behind him, snapping so quickly Harry jumped turning to look at the Fat Lady.

"Are you ok Harry? You seem a little jumpy." she said kindly, but he still cringed at her shrill voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" he said to her before walking down to the hallway towards the hall.

He knew that he had missed breakfast but hopefully someone would have left food down there, he hadn't eaten anything since before he went into the Chamber. There was no one anywhere in the halls, 'They must all be in their common rooms celebrating, oh well I don't really care I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment'.

He entered the Great Hall to see only a few people dotted around. He counted five people seated at the Slytherin table, sat close together, they immediately sent scowls Harry's way when he entered.

He looked away; he wasn't in the mood to deal with the obnoxious Slytherins 'I wonder what they would do if they knew that I was Slytherin's heir' he got a slightly evil smile on his face as he thought of the looks of horror that would emerge on their faces.

Shaking his head he looked to the next table there were maybe ten Hufflepuff's seated in a long line all talking in quiet voices but at the moment none of them had noticed that someone else had entered the hall.

The Ravenclaw table was different to the last two. While on this one there was a group of friends sitting together they appeared to be laughing at a young girl with blond hair at the other end of the table, she was staring dreamily off into space, staring at the ceiling above her. It wasn't that unexpected for first years to be a little bit overwhelmed, but from what Harry could see she had a distant look on her face staring beyond the blue sky above. She moved from her position looking straight into Harry eyes with startling blue eyes that almost made Harry look away.

He was for some reason curious about her, how was she being blatantly laughed at and yet was taking it so lightly.

Harry walked forward before he realised what he was doing. She followed him with her eyes, smiling loftily at him.

He stopped in front of her smiling "Hi, I'm Harry" he said stretching out his hand across the table.

The girl looked at it for a moment but then reached out her hand to shake it. "Hi I'm Luna" she said dreamily.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he said indicating the seat in front of her.

"Not at all go ahead." she replied, he sat himself in front of her.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Luna spoke

"The marinay's wanted me to congratulate you," Great. This is what he didn't want to hear from this girl, for her to thank him for closing the Chamber and saving the school. So that was why the next thing that she said shocked him so much "They think that it's a wonderful opportunity for you, but I suppose that it would completely oppose your house, I think that it is much too big of a decision for a twelve year old but I can't wait to see what choice you make."

Harry sat there for a moment mouth hanging open in shock at the little girl in front of him who had just figured out something the great Dumbledore hadn't. That in itself intrigued Harry. Looking closer Harry noticed that her feet, which were tucked under her, were bare.

He frowned "Luna why aren't you wearing any shoes?" he asked

"Oh that, some of my things sometimes go missing. They always have a way of coming back to me though" she said lightly

Harry's face was one of anger when he looked over at the people he had seen laughing at Luna earlier. They were looking at Luna in jealously, but when they saw that Harry was looking over at them and he didn't look happy, they immediately looked down at the table in front of them.

Turning back to Luna he asked her "They take them don't they? Don't lie to me Luna, I know that you're no idiot. Look, I know what it's like to be bullied and alone, don't let this be how you remember this experience, but don't change yourself like I have seen some people do. Be yourself but don't let them ruin you find people who respect and like you for who you are. I know that I haven't known you very long but I would like to be your friend." Harry finished

Luna had remained silent through all of Harry's speech but she was smiling that dreamy smile again by the time he was finished.

"Harry that is very sweet of you to want to look out for me, but I can assure you I have no intention of letting their attempts of getting me out of Hogwarts bother me. And trust me I will never change to fit anyone else's happiness, I am who I am. And I think that I would like to be friends with you." she said smiling.

Harry smiled at her too; he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone calling his name. Looking around he saw the Weasley twins making their way towards him.

"Excuse me Luna" she nodded and went back to staring at the enchanted ceiling above.

Harry got up and met the red heads in the middle.

"Harry we,"

"Really need to,"

"Talk to you" they said

"Ah, you are back to speaking together, that must mean that you feeling better. As for speaking to me, why don't we go sit at the Gryffindor table?" he said amused now that they were back to their normal selves. Well sort of.

They sat away from the few students sitting at the Gryffindor table, keeping their heads together.

"Ok guys, so in all seriousness what is it that you want?" he asked when they we all settled.

They looked at each other silently communicating.

"Well Harry we believe what you said about our parents,"

"We want to help Ginny in any way we can"

"So we want your help" they finished.

Harry smiled, Ginny would definitely need a small family at some time and this was a brilliant start.

"That's great guys; she really did need someone to stick by her, even If she won't admit it."

"Harry I know that we were a little bit in shock before, but how is Ginny?" George asked

Harry was a little uncomfortable answering this "I don't know how to describe it but I have a suggestion," they nodded eagerly listening intently "I think that you should keep playing the pranks, try to keep everyone's spirits up. I will even help at times but I think that you need to keep everyone laughing it's something you just can't beat." he finished.

Harry looked up, when he heard the scraping of shoes against the floor. Slowly the hall was filling with students, they were coming in at a steady pace, some of the people were walking towards Harry at a slow pace. They all looked really nervous, their eyes were darting from Harry to the floor.

Interestedly he watched a group of nine of them come to a stop in front of them, he raised an eyebrow. Justin spoke for them.

"Harry, we all just wanted to say that we're sorry for thinking that you were the one that was attacking all of the students. We should have listened to you. We're sorry."

Harry was slightly shocked by this admission, they were all so sure and here they were apologising. 'Ha, they probably just want to get back on the good side of the boy who lived. Ugh pitiful.' Harry thought spitefully.

"Fine, I'll forgive you this time." Harry said to them. He then turned back to Fred and George.

Justin and hid friends looked miffed that they hadn't been given a warmer reception. Justin tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Is that all you have to say to us, after all were agreeing for us to not think of you as a mass murder." Justin said a smug look on his face.

Harry was slightly shocked that they were this stupid "You want me to be grateful for the fact that you only want to be friends with me after you found out that I wasn't a mass murder and saved the day? So after all of that you want me to beg for the fact that you now want to be friends with me?"

His look of anger had put shock on all of their faces which made harry smirk, he turned back to Fred and George to find them laughing, not even trying to hide it.

Harry heard the angry footsteps behind him as they stomped off, when they were far enough away the three of them burst out laughing.

By this time the hall had filled to bursting point, as was usual on an evening. Ron had come to sit by Harry but wasn't talking to him, he was bragging to the people next to him about saving them all from the violent monster. Most of them were gathered around him, wide eyes taking in every word of crap he was saying. Harry shook his head, he knew Ron had confidences issues but this was ridiculous.

The doors slammed open, the whole hall went silent simultaneously turning towards the giant doors at the foot of the hall. There stood all of the victims of Voldemort alive and well. He saw Hermione standing with them, she was searching the Gryffindor table, he assumed, looking for him and Ron.

He stood up pulling Ron to his feet as well and waved to her. Her face lit up when she saw them, running she made it to them both pulling them into a tight hug which they both returned just as enthusiastically.

"Oh I am so glad to see you guys." she said letting go of them. Sitting back down, both of them joined Harry, sitting on either side of him.

"Hermione glad to see your back in the land of the living." Harry said smiling at her.

"This is no time to make jokes Harry. I don't think it was funny. I have just gone through an awful experience." She said dramatically

Harry was miffed "Oh I'm so sorry, you clearly have gone through the hardest time, let's just forget the fact that it wasn't you that went into the Chamber, the fact that it was me that faced the basilisk and that it was me that faced the heir and won." he said irritation showing.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Harry you would never have done any of this without me, you're not smart enough." she said smugly completely filled with self-importance.

Harry just shook his head at her; he couldn't believe what he was seeing from his supposed best friends, it was like they were completely differently people from the times that he met them to now.

"Hello students" came Dumbledore's voice, turning he saw him standing before his golden phoenix podium staring out into the faces. "I thought that today I would tell you what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber only to be saved by Harry Potter. He managed to defeat the Heir of Slytherin and save the school from closure. You should all be very grateful to him." Harry sat there anger bubbling through him as he felt the eyes of everyone in the hall fixate on him, whispers spread through the hall.

'Damn I don't want this' Harry moved from his seat eyes fixed on the floor, he walked from the Hall not even looking back.

**That's it please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others so I hope that it's ok **

**DISCLAMER – I don't own anything**

Chapter 5- Going Home and A Deal

The next week went by so fast Harry almost didn't notice it was time to leave until he got onto the train.

He stepped into the scarlet express, dragging his luggage behind him. He walked down the train, looking into each of the carriage windows as he went. Halfway down the train he paused, looking into one of the carriage windows that had yet to be closed. Sitting in there was Ginny and Luna facing towards each other talking.

He looked down the corridor making a quick decision; he pushed the door open before he could be seen by anyone that would go off reporting to Ron and Hermione.

Ginny and Luna looked up when he entered; they looked shocked when they saw who it was coming into their carriage. They looked at him confused, looking to each other then turning back to Harry.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I think I should be asking that question to you, I didn't know you two knew each other." he said looking amused.

She looked slightly irritated that the comment had been turned back to her.

"It's not like we've never been seen together before, we've known each other since we were children, not that it's any of your business Harry, why do you even care?" she was baiting him he knew that. He smirked, sitting down across from the both of them; they simultaneously raised an eyebrow at him.

'How the hell does everyone do that?' he thought

"Girls, I might know something private about you, but is that really any reason to be looking at me like that?" they lowered their eyebrows but that didn't take the suspicious look from their faces. Sighing he continued "I came in here because I am your friend and I want to sit with you. Plus I think it would probably be more fun sitting in here rather than sit listening to Ron and Hermione argue for the whole journey over something completely unimportant." He sat back resting his head against the back rest behind him arms folded on his chest.

They couldn't believe what was coming out of the boy's mouth, 'He wants to sit with us rather than his best friends, that's a little unbelievable. Plus it's not like he knows us that well, I mean from what Luna told me they have only been friends for a couple of days.' Ginny was trying to think of any possible motive that Harry could have for this. Not finding any, she turned back to the window continuing to stare out of it, irritation bubbling just under the surface.

Luna was different she already knew that he had no ulterior motive; she was simply sat there staring at Harry, or to be more specific, at his arm. Uncomfortable, Harry to a quick glance down. He froze seeing that his must have absentmindedly rolled up his sleeve when he sat down because there in full view of anyone was his tattoo. The head displayed for the world to see, rolling his sleeve back down he covered the head. Much to the protests of Nat.

"I'm not evil you know." he said defensively, 'wow déjà vu' he thought thinking back to his conversation with Ginny in the chamber.

"Oh I know Harry, you don't need to worry about that, I'm just wondering if I can meet her, I've heard that she is very nice you know." never moving her gaze from the spot on his arm, 'Ok, now I'm almost sure that she is some sort of child genius or secretly a mystical creature'.

"Luna I know that you're a Ravenclaw and everything but I really have to know how you can just pick up on facts like that, it is sort of creepy sometimes." he asked her shaking his head.

"Harry, anyone that knows Luna well enough knows that while she can come out with the most ridiculous things and they are also going to be the most insightful and truthful things that you will likely ever hear. Trust me when I say that you should trust anything that comes from her mouth, even if it is silly, it always has some funny way of being right in the end." Ginny didn't move her gaze from the window when she spoke although she didn't seem at all bothered that she had both insulted and praised her friend in the same sentence.

Looking at Luna, she didn't seem the slightest bit bothered, Harry was also in a little bit of shock 'How is it possible that someone can know so much?' he thought thinking about everything she had said since he had met her.

The girls were looking at each other again sharing a secret look from the corner of their eyes. They didn't think that Harry had noticed just how close they were from the looks on their face. 'It's like they don't trust anyone but each other, it's kind of sad.' He looked at them in pity for a split second but neither of them noticed, for that he was glad; they didn't seem the type to take being pitied well.

"Harry, don't you think that your forgetting to tell us why you have a tattoo on your arm which I know that you didn't have before." Luna said

'Damn' Harry thought 'I hoped she would forget, though it doesn't seem likely.'

Harry thought about it for a moment 'Will they be alright with it? Especially Ginny, she has just gone through something that no eleven year old can relate to. Will they be able to keep this secret?' he studied their faces trying to find anything that could be seen as ill intent. Finding none he made his decision.

"You two are the first people I am going to tell about this, and for some very strange reason I want to tell you despite the fact that I only just met you really. I didn't kill the basilisk in the chamber, long story short she is now my familiar and is in the tattoo on my arm. I can get her out but I need to tell you the rest of the story first." They nodded Ginny wide eyed Luna still had yet to take her eyes of Nat "Right after I ordered Nat, that's her name by the way, to kill Riddle by biting the diary. Riddle died, then I here this clapping and I saw a man in green battle robes standing behind me. He… he told me that I was the heir to Slytherin and that he was Salazar Slytherin and I think that I believe him." he finished

There was an almost unbearable silence in the compartment. The two girls sat there staring at Harry in curiosity, not fear as he had been expecting.

"I'm not going to be offended if you never want to see me again although you know it's not going to be something I really want to spread around. I will understand." Harry said

Luna was the first to speak "Harry you stayed with me even after you knew that I was a little bit strange and I'm sure that Ginny will agree with me when I say that you are one the least evil people we have ever met. But I am curious as to what you're going to do." she finished looking to Ginny for confirmation, who nodded in agreement.

Harry felt happiness fill him. He was wanted, something he had never felt before. He jumped from his seat grabbing the two girls in a tight hug to which they laughed and patted him on the back.

"Thank you so much." he whispered

"Harry," Luna said returning to her normal dreamy voice "you haven't answered my question; what are you going to do?" she asked releasing him then returning to her seat.

Harry sat back in his seat looking at the ground.

"I don't really know, it could be a great asset to the light side in the battle against Voldemort but how do I really know that I can trust him. He is said to be the most evil man of his time." he said

"Harry, my parents are said to be one of the lightest family in existence but they still kicked me out of the family." Ginny replied logically "I don't think that I have the right to judge people before I meet them."

"Harry lots can happen the time a person's life truly begins." Luna said cryptically then she looked out of the window leaving them to ponder what she said.

Silence filled the compartment for a moment until Harry noticed something, Ginny was on the train and from what he knew she was staying in the castle for the holidays.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked

Startled she looked up to him, grinning she pointed to her trunk. "You think that I'm going to leave home with only a trunk full of things? I'm going to force them take me home and let me claim my stuff." she said grinning

Harry would have replied but he was interrupted by the sound of the compartment door crashing open and he was attacked by two very hyper red heads.

"Harry!"

"Guess what-"

"We have just found out that-"

"You are a friend to our lovely sister-"

The twins sang as they collapsed on the seats all their energy used up. There was a stunned silence for a moment, until everyone collapsed into laughter.

"That lightened the mood." Ginny said between bouts of laughter.

Everyone sat there chatting until the trolley came around. Harry sat up taking in all the sweets lined up, looking up to see if anyone else was getting anything he saw that nobody else was. Luna was still staring dreamily out of the window, although the Weasley's were looking at the floor or anywhere to avoid Harry's eyes.

"I want enough for all of us and some extra thanks." he said to the woman

The old lady smiled to him, motioning for him to come forward, ignoring the protests of him friends he began to pick up all the sweets and food he could see. Putting hands full of pumpkin pasties, liquorice wands, chocolate frogs and anything else he could grab.

Paying the woman he made his way back to his friends who were eyeing the food hungrily.

"You know I did get this for you and no protesting right." they all looked like they wanted to argue but hunger overtook them, so they dived for the food. Watching for a moment as they divided the food between them, he smiled and joined in.

The food was practically finished before anyone spoke again.

"So what do you guy have planned for the start of term prank." Ginny asked between mouthfuls of chocolate frogs.

"It's going to be spectacular you'll love it" Fred said pulling out a pad from the inside of his coat pocket. Flipping it open they saw detailed drawings of plans for what looked like different pranks.

"Right now, this is our first idea," George pointed to the diagram on the first page "this is the plan we sneak down into the kitchens and pour the potion into the professor's drinks. After they drink it, there is a gap of maybe 10 minutes then the mayhem begins." George finished with an evil smirk

"All we have to do is get the potion and it's already, genius right?" Fred said excitedly indicating the plan on the flip book next to him.

"Wow," Harry said "I didn't know you put this much thought into your plans. It's like a battle plan"

Ginny scoffed at Harry's comment "You have no idea. I could hear them planning late into the night most of the time. It was really annoying, can't say that I'm not going to miss it though. You guys have got to let me help you out, I need a laugh, please" she asked although Harry didn't think that it was much of a request.

The boys didn't even have to think about it "Gin we would never leave you out of this, let's think of it as a celebration of you getting back to normal." Fred said looking to George who was nodding along with him.

"If Ginny's in so am I." Luna said from her position in the corner

"I'm in too but only if you let me pay for any supplies you need and I can help in the future." grinning the twins eagerly accepted his terms.

"Deal!" they said together.

"Great let's get started then, we don't have all day." Harry said pulling their flip board towards himself he began to draw his plan on it.

**That's it so please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I just wanted to thank all the people that have reviewed my story so far. I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter but I have had exams I had to revise for. Well enjoy!**

**DISCALMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Chapter 6 – The Holidays **

The train pulled up, coming to a stop as the excited parents craned their necks trying to see their children emerge from the train.

Neville sighed; lifting himself from his seat, the first years that had been sat with him had left straight after the train had begun to slow. He had stayed behind, waiting as long as possible to leave, going home was not his favourite time of the year, he tried to stay for most of the holidays in the year but this is one he couldn't escape.

He pulled his trunk from the rack resting above his head; clattering to the floor he yanked it up to a standing position. Pulling it behind him he exited the compartment, the mass of students had cleared to a slow trickle exiting the train.

Making his way down the train he soon found himself emerging from the carriage door onto the platform. He noticed the familiar sight of family's avidly awaiting the return of their son's and daughter's.

Searching the faces he soon found his Gran's stern face looking back at him. A shudder ran down his spine 'damn maybe I should have stayed in the train for as long as possible, now she knows I've seen her there is no way I'm going to get away with lingering' he thought shifting his gaze from his Gran. His gaze set on Ginny who he could see arguing with her mother and father, she looked like she had won when a triumphant smirk appeared on her face.

'She always did have a way with words' he grinned

Turning again he caught a glimpse of Harry walking through the barrier, head down, he felt a wave of concern when he watched Harry. Clearing his mind, he started to walk towards his Gran. Reaching her he noticed that she had a look of irritation on her face. Shifting his gaze to the floor he spoke.

"Hello Gran, it's good to see you." he said nervously

She glared at him, irritation clearly showing "What took you so long? All the other students came from the train at least five minutes before you did. I thought that you knew not to dawdle." she glared at him as he opened his mouth as if to reply, he quickly closed it as he noticed her look. "Follow me now we're leaving." she said before moving her way through the crowded station.

Sighing he followed behind her, watching as she looked at him once more before stalking through the barrier. Weaving his way through the crowd, he came to a stop at the barrier that would lead him to the muggle world.

Taking one last look over to the scarlet train which lead to the best part of his life, a flash of blond caught his attention, blinking he looked again searching. That's when he saw a young girl walking through the crowd dirty blond, wavy hair billowing out behind her. He watched almost transfixed as she seemed to almost float towards a man, dressed in flamboyant red clothing, who he assumed was her father.

Reaching him, as if she sensed him watching her. His brown eyes meeting her own grey ones, which even from here he could see the flecks of sliver dancing in, they stood there just staring at each other for a moment until she smiled at him and turned back to her father.

Shaking his head he crossed through the barrier and prepared to face a very annoyed grandmother.

The journey home was silent except for the scathing looks his grandmother gave him.

Before he knew it they were back at the house. Neville stopped for a moment, looking at his grans house. Sighing he moved to follow his gran inside.

He didn't stay long downstairs before walking up the narrow stairs leading to his bedroom. Pulling open the door he stepped into the familiar room, dropping his trunk on the floor beside the wardrobe, he collapsed on the bed.

'I can't believe that I'm back here already, it doesn't seem the long since I left' he thought turning on his side he drifted into a far from peaceful sleep.

"_You won't get away from me," the elderly woman said "I'll kill you for this!" she screamed_

Neville woke with a start. Sweat covered his brow, panting he buried his head in his hands pulling himself into a sitting position. Glancing at the clock it read 11:13pm

'Damn,' he thought 'I'll never get back to sleep now'

Standing, he walked slowly over to his desk flicking on the desk lamp as he sat down. He sat for a while, part of him wished that he could finally have some people he felt comfortable with, so he could open up to them. 'Don't kid yourself that's never going to happen, who would understand' he thought sadly

For some reason he just sat there listening to nothing, except the faint noises of his gran walking around downstairs. Then he heard the sound of the steps creaking slightly below light steps. The steps came slowly, tired, however he still felt himself cringe as ever step came slightly louder and slightly closer.

The creaks stopped but he could still hear the persons light footsteps coming along the hall. He watched as the sliver of light under his door split, the shadow of the legs grew larger.

His heart pounded as the handle turned slowly. She had to be torturing him. The door opened to reveal a very angry old woman. Approaching him, a malicious grin sitting firmly on her face. He sat there completely still frozen in fear; she suddenly sprang forward dragging his head back by his hair causing him to cry in pain.

"You didn't do your chores they are left undone and I certainly wasn't going to do them I am an old lady not capable of doing these things." She hissed in his ear.

"I'm sorry Gran, I was tired, it won't happen again." he said struggling to talk through the pain of his hair being forcefully ripped from his scalp.

"Good" she smirked before walking from the room leaving him to his own devices.

'I can't take this for much longer' he thought

He didn't even realise what he was doing as he found himself reaching for his quill.

Harry had been at the Dursley's for a week now and so far they hadn't been too bad, apart from making him doing his usual chores, they mostly stayed out of his way. Which was good for him.

He had spent most of his time in the last week sitting in his room, Ron and Hermione had both sent him a letter, though what was written in them didn't interest him very much. Hermione sent him a letter telling him about how much she had missed her parents and how happy they, and she, were to be home.

It wasn't until the second week had begun that he got something that interested him. A letter in unknown handwriting. Pulling the letter of the owl's leg he placed the owl next to Hedwig in her cage. Hooting in thanks he settled down for a drink.

Harry walked over to his bed, sitting down he slid his finger under the flap, pulling away the wax seal keeping the letter together. What he read surprised him

_Dear Harry_

_I have to start by telling you that I'm not really sure why I'm writing this, we have never really been good friends. I would like for us to be friends though. I don't really know why but for some reason I have the feeling that I will need some real friends in the future, and I get the feeling that you are supposed to be one of them. I don't want to be alone anymore._

_I think I owe you an explanation as to my behaviour last week, which is when you asked me how it was to live with my Gran and to tell you the truth it's not. She blames me for what happened to my mother and father. There are times that she is a little violent, that's actually what prompted me to write you this letter. Here it's like I can never so anything right._

_I know that you are going through something like what I am at your house and I think that I need to talk to someone that really understands what I am taking about and knows what I mean. I know that you're probably thinking 'how in hells name did he know about that?' none of your friends told me if that's what you're thinking, I'm just more observant than people think._

_I don't really know if it was rude of me to think that it was ok to just owl you but I was really hoping that we could be friends._

_Neville Longbottom_

It took a moment for Harry to register the name at the bottom of the parchment, 'Neville' he thought proud. 'you have finally found your feet' it made him happy to know that the quiet shy boy was finally taking his life into his own hands.

It didn't take him long to compose a reply saying that it would be his please to be his friend with the shy boy. He sent it of as fast as he could; returning the owl It had come with originally.

He smiled as he watched the young bird sail through the sky, 'well it looks like I made a new friend today' he thought happily.

He spent the rest of the day in his room, listening to his Aunt clean and bustle about downstairs, his cousin playing computer games in his room, and talking on the phone with his 'gang'.

Hearing a familiar hissing coming from under his sleeve, he felt a warmth spreading through him, 'at least I'm not alone for the whole holidays' he though lifting his sleeve to reveal his snake becoming alive, bringing itself from his arm, solidifying.

"Hey Nat, everything alright?" he said

"No Harry, everything is not alright. I have been stuck on your arm for a week now never getting any room to breathe. All because of those stupid muggles." She hissed to him, anger seeping into her voice.

Wincing slightly at his familiar, he tried to think of a way to worm himself out of this. Thinking of none he replied,

"Well… ok I got nothing, but give me a break, I'm stuck here under almost constant company of muggles there's nothing I can do about it… but for what it's worth I'm sorry." he said in defeat.

He could see the light glare on her face as she nodded, accepting his apology… grudgingly.

Slithering up his arm, he felt her scales digging lightly into his skin, he thanked the gods he wasn't afraid of snakes, or that would be very unfortunate. He felt Nat slide around the back of his shoulders resting against his neck.

Surveying the room she spoke "You know I can't believe that you come back here every year even when you know that it's inevitable that you will have to deal with this." she said, at Harry's confused look she continued "I mean Harry, I was listening to what they were saying to you, it was not the most pleasant of talking and I have lived with Salazar for most of my life, he doesn't have the kindest tongue. Why are you still here?" she asked

"I want to leave Nat more that you can even imagine, but Dumbledore says that this is the safest place for me to be, I trust him you know he has always been good to me," pausing for a moment he considered his previous sentence. "Apart from right after we came out of the Chamber. It was almost as if he was trying to get the Weasley's to be against Ginny. He didn't react as well as I thought he would to her being saved, I thought that he would be overjoyed." He said

If he was looking at Natalia he would have seen the lingering smirk on her face. 'This is going to be easier than I thought, he will be much more open to new things if he isn't under that idiot Dumbledore's ideas.' she thought, happy she wouldn't have to convince him the ageing headmaster wasn't always right.

"I think that it's good that you have an open mind Harry, and it's always good to look further into people's reactions, sometimes to the most basic things can reveal a person's true nature in the one second, you just have to know where to look." She said cryptically

Harry was getting really irritated 'Why does everyone I meet have to give me bloody cryptic answer to everything I ask?' he thought

"Whatever you say Nat but trust me when I say that I will be thinking on it." He said.

Harry and Nat sat down on his bed, they spend hours discussing things he had never felt the need to discuss with anyone else, that was until they finally got onto the subject of Salazar's offer.

"Do we really have to talk about this Nat?" he asked

"Yes, it would be most amusing to here another's thoughts on my master, other than the other founders of course." She said thoughtfully

"Look, it's not like I don't want to talk to you about it but I have already made a decision. My friends helped me make it." he elaborated at her look.

'Yes my friends, wait a minute. Damn it I completely forgot about to owl Ginny. She is going to be so mad at me' he thought.

Closing his eyes he tried to draw out the same feeling of magic that brought Nat to life, feeling the surge again and hearing an indigent cry from Nat as she was pulled into his tattoo, he opened his eyes.

Hurrying to his desk he made a start on the long overdue letter.

Ginny was bored that was the only physical way to describe it, she was sat outside the splendid castle, back rested on the tree behind her, staring at the water and the ripples that occasionally came to its surface.

A book lay discarded beside her, its pages ragged from constant use.

'I can't believe it's been three weeks, Harry promised he would owl me, I haven't got anything from anyone apart from Luna. I wish they would, living with McGonagall isn't the easiest thing although she is a lot nicer that people give her credit for. At least with all this time to myself I did all my homework and I got to explore the castle, I still don't know half as much as the twins seem to though.' She thought a little sad

Picking up her book she stood, turning she made her way back to the castle. Passing through the main doors she turned left following the familiar path to McGonagall's rooms. Coming to a stop before the portrait of an old women standing in the middle of a field.

"Password" she said looking at Ginny

"Glasgow" she said automatically to the picture.

Nodding the portrait swung open to reveal nice, small and cosy living room. Stepping inside she took in the scene, an armchair was positioned next to the small wood burning fire.

Moving to seat herself down in the armchair, she opened the book and set to reading it.

A tapping at the window pulled her from the story, irritation bubbled through her as she set the book aside and headed for the window.

The sight of the familiar owl stopped her in her tracks. A snow white owl sat perched on the window ledge, beak resting on the window pain. Shaking herself, she took another step towards the snowy bird.

Opening the window, Hedwig hopped appreciatively on to her arm. Feeling her weight setting firmly on her arm, she drew it back through the open window into the warmth.

"Hey Hedwig, what can I do for you?" she asked, affectionately stroking her soft feathered head.

Hedwig pushed her head into Ginny's hand, pushing it towards her leg, Ginny noticed a letter tied there, she felt a moment of excitement rush through her when she looked at the untidy writing marking the front of the letter.

Untying it in almost a daze, she felt Hedwig leave her arm but didn't acknowledge it, she was focused entirely on her the letter resting in her hands.

Her finger flipped it open; pulling the parchment from the envelope she sat back in her arm chair and started to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_You have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't written to you yet. I suppose that I should lie and say that I didn't have time, but I have to be honest, I wasn't really concentrating on anything. I am truly sorry though._

_I miss you, I can't wait to come back to Hogwarts, I am envious of you getting to stay there, I know that it isn't good for you, you must be missing your family. Are you alright? Is it ok living with McGonagall?_

_You are never going to believe this but I got a letter from Neville, he wanted to be friends, it's great._

_Did everything go ok with your family when you went to get your things?_

_Can't wait to see you_

_Your friend_

_Harry _

_P.S. Nat says hi_

Ginny finished the letter with conflicted feelings, she was somewhere between annoyed and happy. She was undeniably happy that Harry had written to her, however the fact that he had admitted it had taken three weeks to write to her and he hadn't been busy, he had just forgot. Although the fact that he had admitted to that made her feel like she could trust him, he wasn't going to lie to her.

She felt happy for him that he seemed to be so happy about being friends with Neville, they could be seen to some as a weird sort of friendship, from what most people had seen they were complete opposites.

It was tempting to respond to his letter straight away but she had something more important to do first. A letter to Luna.

Luna sat watching the clouds pass by above her head, feeling a branch dig uncomfortably into her back, fidgeting until she got into a comfortable position again. Sitting back against the trunk of the tree she watched the world pass above her and below her from the top of her tree.

The end of the holidays was approaching fast, only a week to go before they all had to return to school. Luna was not one of those people though, she was perfectly happy with her father at home. Things may not go in the most conventional way, but it worked for them. Since her mother had died her father had worked to make sure that she was the best person she could be, even if other people didn't think so. To the outside world the Lovegood family was strange, with an interest in magical creatures, usually ones that only they knew about or you couldn't see.

Luna was happy though.

She knew she wasn't liked at school, that didn't bother her much. 'Although Harry has been kind to me recently, Of course I can't forget Ginny, she is or will be the best friend I will ever have.' She thought, her expression changing for be brief moment from the dreamy one commonly seen on her face to a happier one.

Luna sat up there for the rest of the day, watching the world around her moving forward. It wasn't until six o clock that night, when the orange glow of the sun was just making its way under the horizon, that anything really happened.

Luna heard a noise below her, looking down she saw a light shape just visible in the dimming light. Intrigued, Luna jumped from the tree, landing on her feet. Approaching the white object she smiled, before her was an owl, snow white in colour.

Luna wandered over, holding out her arm for the magnificent creature to perch on. She stroked the soft feathers of the strange bird. The bird offered its leg up to her; there was a letter in some very familiar handwriting.

"Ginny" she muttered, untying the letter from the leg of the bird.

_Dear Luna,_

_I haven't written in a while I know but I didn't really have anything to tell you, well I do now. The owl, Hedwig, she is Harry's. He wrote to me asking me how I am and all that, I think that it was really nice of him. I am sort of borrowing his owl for the moment, so if you send a letter back with her I can just send her back to Harry._

_Anyway, how are your holidays? How's your father? Did he finally find that new creature you were telling me about? I hope so. _

_It has been really boring here, but McGonagall has been really nice. _

_I can't wait for everyone to come back, I can't believe this but I miss being at school, well you know what I mean. I miss you and everyone; it's no fun here without you._

_See you soon._

_Ginny_

Luna smiled, she had got many letters over the holidays from Ginny, but they had seemed to stop about a week ago. It was nice that she was finally writing to her again. 'It seems like I'm the only one that gets to go home to a loving family this year. Ginny is strong though she will get through this, she is one of the strongest people I have ever known. I respect her for that.'

She walked steadily back to her house, smiling happily as she went. Her room wasn't that far, she skipped in already sure exactly what she was going to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 7 – The return part 1

Harry pushed his way through the crowded platform, ignoring the strange looks from the muggles he passed, probably because he had a strange looking suitcase, but more likely because he had a cage sat on top of the suitcase with a snow white owl perched happily inside.

When he passed the station guard he felt the older man's eyes narrow, grinning at the man, he followed the familiar path to the plain wall standing between platforms 9 and 10. Taking a deep breath, he looked around at the oblivious muggles rushing passed in their busy lived not paying any attention to anyone else. Shaking his head, he pushed the heavy trolley at the very solid looking wall.

He felt himself slipping through the magic, as it pulled him through the wall. Before he knew it he was stood on the platform, lost among the mass of people preparing for the train. It is hard to imagine the pure happiness that surged through Harry when he found himself amongst people who understood him and were like him, it felt so much different than if he was standing with his Aunt and Uncle, enduring the looks of hate and whispers of freak or, in their case, just saying it straight to his face.

Harry shook his head 'they don't matter anymore I'm back and I don't have to go back for a whole year. So just forget about them, they won't care what happens to you so when should you give a damn to even think about them' he thought clearing all thoughts of the people from his mind.

He pushed the trolley through the parents careful to keep it from hitting into anyone, some gave him scathing looks when he nearly clipped their feet but when they saw who he was they would pull back in horror at being caught giving the hero of their world nasty looks.

He came to an empty entrance, he pulled his trunk onto the train, and to his surprise he found it to be amazingly easier than it was the year before, moving into the brightly lit corridor looking for an empty carriage. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for, right to one end of a carriage there was a free room, except for one person, there was a man, who was clearly too old to be a student, sat in one corner head rested against the window. Harry moved closer cupping his hand to the glass leaning forward to see clearer.

The man looked to be about 35 to Harry, he had sandy blond hair and from what he could see of his face it was pale and had scars lining it. Some of them were old and some of them still had a nasty red hue around them. He seemed to be tall, he definately wasn't sleeping well, and he was shifting around uncomfortably in his seat. His eyebrows were furrowed together.

Harry considered going in, it was unlikely that there would be another compartment with no one in at the time; most people would be on the train by now so it's unlikely that there would be many compartments that would be free on the train after a certain point. After a moment of consideration, he pulled the door back and quietly walked inside.

He closed the door behind him softly careful not to wake the man in the corner, it didn't seem right to wake a man that looked so tired for a person so young. So Harry lifted his trunk placing it on the rack above his head, he settled himself down waiting for his friends to arrive.

It took a while for anyone to come to the compartment, leaving Harry a lot of time to think.

It took about 20 minutes before a knock at the door pulled Harry from his thoughts. Looking up he was only half surprised and really happy to see, Neville Longbottom, who looked a little bit nervous, shifting on his feet and his eyes flicking away from Harry.

Harry smiled at him gesturing for him to come inside.

Opening the door Neville joined harry sitting on the seat.

"Hi Harry," he said "sorry if I'm intruding but I couldn't anyone else that would let me sit with them… and I really wanted to talk to you about the letters." he finished, his voice getting so fast at the end Harry had to take a moment to comprehend just what he had said.

"Look Neville there nothing to worry about, I just wanted to help you, you were right I was shocked and I have been through the same things. To be honest I had no idea that you were being treated badly at home, maybe I should be a little bit more observant to how people look and are treated." He said a little ashamed of himself.

"You have always been a good friend to me. I know that I have never given any indication that I was having a problem with anything at home but I needed to have some help with her, and I thought that you would be the one to help it's not like I have anyone else to help with her" he said spitefully

Harry looked at him sympathetically "I won't pretend to know what's it's like to have no one to talk about it too but I will say that I know what you're going through at home and all I can say is that I want to help you to get through it." Harry said reassuring smile on his face.

"Thanks Harry." he said

Before they could they could say anymore the door opened, looking up in surprise they saw a tall red head entering the compartment.

"Harry, it's good to see you. How was your holiday with the muggles?" he asked not having noticed that Harry was not actually alone.

"Yes Ron it was fine thanks for asking. How was your holiday?" he replied smiling lightly.

He grimaced "Well I can tell you that it didn't start out well, Ginny insisted on coming home with us to collect her things before she left to go back to the castle. Let me tell you mate, mum didn't take that well, I thought there was going to be a full out duel in the station but fortunately dad intervened. It's not like she actually stayed long which is good because she could have made a big scene." he said

Despite the fact that he had been in the room for a few minutes he still had not noticed that Neville was sitting behind him.

"I don't understand what you mean." Harry said a little bit confused

"Well Ginny could have caused the same damage to us that she did to the students at Hogwarts she attacked." Ron had a look of disgust on his face as he talked about his sister… something that Harry wasn't too thrilled about. Although he didn't get a chance to do anything about it.

Neville had stood up and although Ron couldn't see him, Harry could see perfectly well the ominous look on his face as he loomed behind Ron.

Ron felt a tap on his shoulder, surprised he turned around expecting to find Hermione standing there with a happy smile on her face, when he turned though he was surprised to find a fist waiting for him.

Neville hit him square in the face, making him reel back in pain, and clutch his nose. Neville had a self-satisfied look on his face as Ron clutched his nose, blood pouring from the damaged cartilage.

"Damn it Neville what the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry said jumping up supporting Ron who looked a little bit sick.

"I'm doing what I think is right, when you realise that you come and join me." He said angrily.

Harry watch as Neville stormed from the compartment, paying no mind to the sleeping man, as the door banged he jerked turning his head the other way but did not wake.

Letting out a breath, he helped Ron to the seat.

"What the bloody hell was he thinking?" Ron tried to say, although it came out quite distorted through the blood filling his mouth.

"I don't know Ron, he went too far but you can't say that about Ginny, ok?" he said holding a cloth to the broken nose.

Ron nodded not in the mood for an argument.

"Ron what happened to your nose?" Hermione said rushing through the door.

"Nothing Mione, don't worry about it."

Before they knew it the train set off leaving behind parents and bringing them back to the wizarding world.

Neville crossed the train quickly taking peeks into all the compartments he passed, searching again for an empty compartment.

About halfway through his search he stopped a familiar flash of blond catching his attention. Sliding back one compartment and looking in as subtly as possible he saw a girl.

She was around his age or possibly a year younger as he didn't recognise her from anywhere, sat reading a strange looking magazine. He looked at her strange appearance, she had dirty blond hair, falling in messy waves down her back all the way to her waist, and she was small for her age looking to be extremely fragile in comparison to others. The one thing though that caught him of guard was her lack of any shoes and the strange jewellery hanging from her neck.

Making a quick decision, he opened the door and stepped in. The girl didn't look up for a moment leaving him standing there looking and feeling like an idiot. When she did look up he was struck by the bright blue eyes shining up at him.

"Hello," she said dreamily "nice to see you again. Why are you standing up there?" she asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say to a stranger.

"Well I didn't want to intrude" he said shifting nervously on his feet.

"Not at all Neville" she said

So he sat…

"So have you two heard about Sirius Black breaking out of Azkaban" Ron said, finally able to talk properly again after Hermione arrived.

"Who's Sirius Black?" Harry asked looking up from the exploding snap cards in front of him.

Both of his friends stopped everything they were doing and looked at him in shock.

"Harry how can you not know who Sirius Black is" Hermione said shocked.

"Why, should I?" he said becoming really confused now. It didn't make sense if he was someone from the wizarding world he would probably know who they were talking about, and if it was from the muggle world there was no way that Ron would know what was going on and who he was.

"Sirius Black is an infamous murderer in the wizarding world he killed 13 muggles and one of his best friends, Peter Pettigrew." Ron said in a patronising voice.

Dismissing his tone Harry said "But if he was arrested in this world, how is it I don't know about him. It would have been in the paper. Right?" He said still puzzling it out in her mind.

Hermione shook her head "No Harry, this wasn't recent. It was twelve years ago. But nobody talks about it, Sirius Black was the traitor in the light side." she finished.

Harry sat, so this man, on the loose, had sided with Voldermort, betraying his friends for power. 'That is unforgivable'.

"Anyway, he broke out of Azkaban" Ron said awe filling his voice.

"So what? People break out of prison all the time! "Harry said confused as to why this was such an incredible feat.

Ron shook his head "We really need to get you out into the wizarding world more Harry. Nobody has ever broken out of Azkaban before; it just can't be done. That's the mystery, how did he do it?" Ron said whispering the last part to himself.

Before the conversation could go any further the train stopped.

Recovering from the sudden jerk responsible from his current position on the floor.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron asked

"Ronald, language!" Hermione scolded, ignoring everything else for the moment. Ron opened his mouth be was interrupted.

"This really isn't the time guys." Harry interrupted before the fight could even begin.

Harry moved next to the door listening, hearing nothing he slowly opened the door and lent out.

He could just make out something silver at the end of the carriage. Leaning more around the door, the lights flickered, bringing, just for a moment, a man dressed in black robes and wearing a silver mask into view. His wand which had been pointed down to the floor rose towards Harry.

Eyes widening in the realisation he had just been seen, Harry pulled his head inside just in time, he saw a red light flash past the window. Stumbling backwards he fell into the man sleeping quietly.

The man jumped up immediately wand drawn at the door.

"All of you get behind me right now." the man ordered eyed fixed on the door.

Harry went immediately, this man was not someone who he would mess with, he was serious business and he looked dangerous. Ron and Hermione though didn't feel that was necessary to listen to the older wizard.

Protesting Hermione and Ron tried to say they were fine and they were staying just where they were.

"You idiots, it wasn't a suggestion move now or you won't be getting to school ALIVE you understand me?" the man said forcefully turning his furious face to the two idiots refusing to move before storming out of the compartment…

**A/N: okay I know that I haven't updated for like ages… but I am going to be putting this story on Hiatus sorry. **

**Betas Note: Yes I do know you haven't updated in ages! Come on you have epic plans for this! We're not that busy at the moment, write before exams start again WindSword! (I will bug you about this 'till you write again) Don't worry readers I'll find a way to get Wind writing again... *laughs evilly as a plan forms in her mind***


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER **

**A/N: Well this time it really isn't my fault for not putting this online sooner my oh so 'brilliant' beta was a little slow this time, but anyway enjoy :P **

**B/N : Sooooo. Errrrr yeah. I may have had this for like ... 4 months now... er *ahem* Sorry?**

Chapter 8 – The Return: Part 2

For a moment the compartment was silent, Ron and Hermione looked both bewildered and annoyed at the forceful tone of the strange, unknown man.

"I have to go after him." Harry said suddenly.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Ron said moving in front of the door "You could get killed, you heard him, he wasn't playing around. We should just stay here until he sorts this out."

It was not the fact that Ron was actually thinking logically and Hermione was nodding in agreement, but they were actually refusing to help someone who might be in danger, they had all been in dangerous situations before and never had they left someone who might be in danger before.

"Well," Harry said forcing his tone to be calm "I will just go and help the man, who could be sacrificing his life right now for us, while you stay here in the safe compartment."

He pushed past Ron and opened the compartment door but paused before walking through, "I never thought I would see the day you two were afraid to help anyone." he slammed the door startling the two inside who were still staring at his back.

He crept silently down the corridor; a few faces peered through the glass, pressed so close condensation blocked their view. Harry waved them back inside and surprisingly they listened, ducking their heads back out of sight.

Another two carriages passed until he found the man.

He was crouched, his back to Harry, a pair of legs was lying on the floor to one side of him, but he couldn't see the face of whoever it was.

Approaching quietly trying not to make too much noise, the man's back stiffened and he stilled, hand moving instinctively to a pocket in his robes, where he was very slowly drawing his wand from.

Realising the problem Harry stopped wary of being cursed.

"Professor don't worry it's just me... Harry Potter."

"Harry, please leave, this isn't the place for you." He sighed lowering his wand and removing his coat and covering the sickly white body.

"Who is that, and who are you?" he asked

"Professor Remus Lupin and I don't know who the girl is." came the quiet response.

"Let me see," Lupin's head shot up and he immediately began to shake his head " Hey, it will cause a lot less uproar if we don't have to count every student trying to figure out which one is missing." Harry reasoned taking a step forward.

"Harry, I can't even explain to you how terrible it is to see one of your friends or even someone you know lying dead before your eyes, it just isn't something I want you to have to experience." There was a certain protectiveness present in Lupin's eye that Harry hadn't seen before, something which went deeper than a teacher.

'Ok note to self, look up the name Lupin.' he thought pushing it away for the moment and focusing on the matter at hand.

"You don't know me, I just want to help a family, they will want to know what happened to their child and there is no sense in worrying the whole wizarding community as to whose child it is, how would you feel if that was you?"

Lupin was defeated, he shuffled around to the other side of the body, ducking down so he was knelt next to its head then motioned for Harry to do the same.

Crouching down slowly Harry steadied himself in front of the frayed,ragged coat, presumably Lupin's, he nodded to Lupin who gripped the coat and slowly folded it back to her neck.

Harry took a deep and shaky breath releasing it to stare at her face.

"Her name is Lavender, Lavender Brown." he said looking away from her whiteface feeling sick, at the frozen look of horror forever suspended on her face. "She was a third year."

"Thank you Harry, that was a brave thing for you to do," Lupin nodded to him "Why don't you go back to the compartment I'm sure your friends will be worried, the train will be setting of soon I will make sure of it." Indicating the door he then placed the coat gently back over the still Lavenders face.

"Yes professor." he said getting up and walking towards the door, he stopped with his hand placed on the handle, "Do you know what happened, who did it?" he asked not turning around.

"Yes Harry I believe I do." was the only reply.

Nodding he twisted the handle exiting the room, he suddenly felt calmer, as if that room alone was filled with the chill of death and leaving was stepping back into the realm of the living.

Shaking himself free of the images dancing in front of his eyes, Harry walked down the corridor in a zombie like state, not really bothering to see where his feet were leading him; he pushed open the door closest to him and slumped down on the seat closest to the door.

Closing his suddenly tired eyes, he resting his head on the wall behind him in an all too familiar thinking position, memories and ideas whirled around in his head creating an almost visible spider web of linking patterns as he tried to puzzle his way through what was going on.

Groaning in frustration he opened his eyes taking in the room, blinking in surprise before grinning at the irony of the situation.

"Hey guys what a coincidence." He laughed ignorant to the sudden mood change as he looked upon his two new friends.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Neville asked looking up from his Herbology book which was resting on his lap, kept there by the hand placed underneath and fingers gripping the top.

"I wanted to talk to you guys and I just chose this compartment at random and well, here you are." he finished spreading his arms towards them before resting back in his seat with a warm smile plastered across his face.

"Harry, where is Natalia, I would like to see her." Luna said staring at the covered part of Harry's arm.

He grinned as he felt the serpent uncurling from his arm and coiling up on the seat next to him.

The three sat talking and getting to know each other for a while.

As they were laughing the train gave a startling jerk, signalling they were moving on again.

"It seems we are moving again." commented Luna, head turned to the outside watching as the scenery around them changed quickly as the train sped up.

"I wonder why we stopped in the first place." Pondered Neville out loud unaware of Harry's growing discomfort, "Must have been something pretty important to stop the Hogwarts express. Nothing has ever stopped it that I've ever heard of."

They both froze turning to look at Harry who was turning a red colour.

"It seems that Harry has some knowledge of what has transpired." Luna said cocking her head lightly to the left letting her hair fall over her face.

"When the train stopped, I exited the compartment." he admitted figuring he had no reason not to tell them what happened "I saw a man there he was dressed in black with a silver mask, it was a strange shape like nothing I have ever seen before and I knew he shouldn't be on the train, well I suppose that anyone would know that. Then the man that was in our compartment left saying he had to check something out, apparently he is a new professor at school for Defence Against the Dark Arts. I went after him, he was in one of the empty carriages, you know the ones they use for storing the food and stuff like that. He was leaning over a body, it was Lavender Brown. I think that man who was on the train killed her but I don't understand why, she doesn't seem like the type of person that would do anything to someone to warrant them killing her."

"She wasn't the target, she was a random choice; the first unfortunate person to wander into the carriage, a case of wrong place, wrong time." Luna explained.

"How do you know?" Neville asked

"I just do." was the only reply that he got.

The rest of the journey was spent coming up with theories as to who this person was and why he would kill an innocent girl.

When the announcement came that they would be arriving soon, Harry realised that his luggage wasn't in this compartment.

"Hey guys I'm going to have to go now because I left my stuff in the other compartment. Hey Neville save me a seat at the feast will you. Can one of you look after Nat for me and I'll get her back at the feast, thanks." They nodded their goodbyes and he left.

Heading back to his original compartment, he opened the door and walked inside hoping his friends wouldn't comment on his disappearing act.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione immediately asked

No such luck then.

"Just leave it for now ok, I have to get changed." he grabbed his robes from the trunk and left, closing the door slightly harder than necessary.

After getting changed he returned to the carriage ignoring his friends and getting ready to depart the train.

As soon as the train slowed to a stop he hopped out, looking around trying to find Neville and Luna. They were stood talking by one of the coaches, smiling he made his way over.

Looking around as he wandered over to them he felt a chill, an unconscious shiver that made its way down his spine. His felt unhappiness and fear he couldn't explain it because there was nothing to be scared of. Shaking off the feeling he continued to make his way over.

"Hey it looks like I won't be needing you to save me a seat after all." he said in a joking manner towards Neville who turned around slightly startled from not noticing his friend's presence.

"Hey Harry, I thought that you were going to come in with Ron and Hermione?" he asked looking around for them seeing if they were following Harry somewhere.

"I was going to but for some reason I just couldn't stand to be there, I tell you it's like I can't go anywhere without being grilled about it." He muttered hopping into the carriage in front of them.

Neville and Luna looked at each other before shrugging and climbing in after him.

In the short trip up to the castle nobody spoke, as the carriage rattled around and Harry looked at the floor thinking, he was calmer now and couldn't understand why he had got so annoyed at Ron and Hermione, they really hadn't done much but ask what was going on with him.

'God, they must be so annoyed at me, I should really apologise'

Climbing the stone steps to the Great door which was granting entrance to all its students felt strange. It was so much different actually entering the castle on time and not in the boats as a first year, or late as he had the previous year when he had missed the train and consequently missed entering with everyone else.

Now it was so different, everyone was rushing up the stairs practically tripping over themselves as they laughed and chatted with each other. Most of them were completely unaware of the horror that had occurred on the train. Apart from a few students; the Patil twins were walking slowly through the crowds clinging to each other eyes darting around, red rims circling them.

Their eyes flitted around the room catching his; he sent them a sad smile for their lost friend. Tears filled the corners of their eyes as they put their eyes to the floor and continued clinging onto each other.

Turning back to the conversation with the others they soon found themselves entering the warmly familiar Great Hall.

Saying goodbye to Luna, who glided rather reluctantly over to the Ravenclaw table, they spotted Ginny sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table talking to professor McGonagall, who had yet to take her seat at the teachers table running along the front of the hall raised on a slight platform.

"Shall we go and sit with Ginny?" Harry asked Neville over his shoulder.

"Yes of course, but why is professor McGonagall over there with her?"

"Dunno," Harry shrugged, beginning to walk over "She was meant to be staying with her, I guess that they became close over the summer or something. Two months is a long time to stay somewhere." he finished.

"Suppose." Neville said but he still looked a bit disbelieving

"Hello, professor, Ginny." they said raising their hands in sign of greeting.

"Oh hello Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, nice to see you looking well after your holiday, I trust you enjoyed your summers." said McGonagall looking unusually calm and happy for herself.

The two students looked uncomfortable at the question, but answered it anyway.

"Yes professor, we both had a good summer." answered Harry for them avoiding looking at her.

"Right," she said raising her eyebrows "Well I will talk to you after the feast Ginny". She patted the girl's shoulder, who smiled back at her.

Waiting until the older women had walked away she turned back to the others.

"Alright guys what happened on the train, the teachers got some kind of message and then they all left but McGonagall, what's going on?" Ginny said leaning forward to the two who had sat down on the opposite side to her.

After explaining the situation to her, she slumped in her seat.

"Well she may have been really boy crazy, but she didn't deserve to die." she said then sighed "This isn't going to be helped by the dementors having free reign to search the castle, when everyone finds out about this the dementors are going to be even more powerful."

Harry interrupted her before she could go on. "Sorry Gin, but what are dementors?"

"Oh, right sorry, they are the guards of Azkaban, you know the wizard prison, they are here looking Sirius Black since he escaped from there." She explained "They are the reason you had that cold feeling when you came in, it probably wasn't that strong since they weren't close but when they get close enough it makes you relive your worst memories. Trust me there are some things that you don't want to relive"

Glancing over their shoulders she suddenly became very quiet, and emotion that had been on her face before was now replaced by no expression at all, it was a very strange look for the young girl.

"Ginny… Ginny what's the matter" Neville asked, waving his hand in front of her expressionless, unmoving face.

"Harry," an angry voice said from behind them "What are you doing with this traitor, don't you see what she is, and she is working for You-Know-Who's forces trying to bring him back!" Ron said from behind them, scowling at his former sister.

Harry sighed 'This is ridiculous, why is Ron acting like this? He would never lose faith in his family before what's the difference this time?'

"Right look just give me a minute, I will come and sit with you soon, just go and sit down." The two glared at Ginny but then nodded to Harry and sat further down the table.

"Look just go Harry I don't want to make you choose between your friends, you don't even know me that well, just go." she said, glaring at Harry now.

"Hey, don't give me that look. You know as well as I do that I don't think what they did and what they are doing is right but I want to give Ron and Hermione another chance; they have been my friends for so long they deserve that. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to be friends with you two. If they want to be my friends then they are just going to have to accept that until they come out of this stupid idea that you are in some way evil. Just give me some time, I'll meet the two of you after the feast ok" After his little speech the other two nodded, Ginny muttering a little 'fine'

Standing up, he walked over to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting close together whispering and glancing very unsubtly towards Ginny and Neville who were sat talking, plonking himself down into the seat opposite the two they sat up immediately.

"Ah Harry, I see that your back from that thing over there." he was smirking at what he thought was clever word play.

"Look Ron, you can think what you want to think for now but I believe in Ginny and to be honest if you want to be my friend then you don't talk about this around me." he said simply.

"What the hell are you talking about Harry? You heard what Dumbledore said, he didn't want us to get mixed up with Ginny because she is EVIL."

"I have to agree with Ron Harry, the Weasely's are the lightest family left and they decided that she didn't belong in their family, I have to follow their decision."

Harry was slack jawed, he couldn't believe this, these were the people that he had been close enough to call his family and this is how they treat their own family.

"You want to think that fine, you can find me when you have changed your mind and decided that I was right, but until then, just don't talk to me." he spat at them, getting out of his seat leaving them behind and returning to the others still fuming.

"I just can't believe this! You think you know people." he practically yelled.

Before they could respond McGonagall opened the doors and brought in the new first years that all looked remarkably scared and astounded as they trailed inside after the scary women.

"Hey do you think we looked that scared when we walked inside?" Neville asked only to get looks saying 'are you kidding me' back at him "What?" he asked in response to their looks.

They just laughed shaking their heads and went back to watching the Sorting.

In the end Gryffindor got eleven new students, all of which were now sat at the closest end to the teachers talking among themselves as some of the older students began to introduce themselves.

After singing the school song, in which the twins sang their now traditional funeral March version, Dumbledore stepped up to the front standing behind his podium.

"Welcome new students to Hogwarts, and welcome back to the older students, now the usual rules apply to this year, the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students, this does mean the older ones as well," looking pointedly at the Twins who as usual just grinned back at him "Now this year as I'm sure all of you know the criminal Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, around the school there are Dementors the guards of Azkaban, they will not come near you they are simply here for your protection."

There was murmuring around the room at this new information "Also I am afraid that on the train we had a tragedy among our students. Lavender Brown, fell in one of the carriages and hit her head, because she was on her own, there was no one there to help her and she died. This is a huge tragedy for all of the students and her family, if any of you wish to attend a funeral or memorial service for her please contact me or professor McGonagall and you will be granted leave for this. Have a good year." he said stepping down from the podium, a sad look on his old face.

The students around the hall had different reactions, some were just surprised, some were upset because of her death, but the few around the room that were secretly smiling were the ones that were singled out by harry as he surveyed the different reactions to their fellow students death.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore lied, there was no way that she fell and hit her head she was in the middle of the room, and there was no blood anywhere, but what motive would he have to lie?" Harry said to the others, Ginny looked over at Dumbledore and glared at the older man, holding nothing back as he caught her eye.

"He's protecting himself, if the parents find out that he let a murder happen on the train they would pull their children out of school leaving the school with no choice but to close down." Ginny said taking her eyes from the headmaster over to her friends.

"I think she might be right." Neville commented eating the food in front of him "But what can we do about it, I mean he is the headmaster nobody would believe us if we told anyone."

Harry looked back at the table of professors "I think I might know someone that would." he said pointing out Lupin to the other two.

"We'll talk to him next week; we need time to think this over." Neville said Ginny nodding with him.

"Right, we'll tell Luna as well, she will be a really good help." Ginny told them.

"Next week it is then." They all agreed, eating their dinner looking suspiciously at their amazing headmaster.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing **

Chapter 9 – Becoming Harry

Following the ceremony, the three stayed seated, lingering at the back of the hall, waiting for the crowd to clear. Within minutes the halls had emptied of practically all students, the three got up from the benches and made their way out of the door not worried they didn't know the password, sure that someone would tell them on the way up.

"So we have about 3 days until lessons start, what should we do until then." Ginny asked looking to the older boys on either side of her.

Neville shrugged, looking about at the suddenly empty hallway, it was strange just how quickly all of the students scampered up to their common rooms after leaving the hall, he had never noticed before as he had always been one of those students.

"Well, I have something that I need to take care of tomorrow but why don't we meet up with Luna the day after and we can hang out by the lake or something" Harry suggested looking for the others for thoughts.

They both nodded "What do you have to do tomorrow Harry?" Neville asked curiosity getting the better of him.

He was silent for a moment, "I'm going to go down into the chamber, I'm going to go and see Salazar Slytherin, and I think I'm going to take him up on his offer." He explained for the first time not bothered about revealing this sort of information to someone.

Neville was silent while Ginny was unchanged by this new information.

"You know Harry, I can't imagine making a decision like that, the trust your putting in him, especially the type of man most know him to be. I don't think that I could do that, I don't know if it's good or bad but I can respect your decision" Neville said slightly sceptically but accepting.

"You think I should go for it then, I don't really know what, or who they are except what they are telling me and that could all be a load of crap".

"Sometimes Harry it is better to have faith than to have none at all" He spoke, and despite the strange look on Harry's face Neville remained silent.

Frustrated he rolled his eyes but didn't mention it again knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.  
The three turned the last corner, closing in on the final destination, upon reaching the portrait hole Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the fat lady.

"Ah there you are, go right on in" she smiled at him inclining her head toward him in an unusual sign of respect. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock "Are you feeling okay Lady. Do I need to get Dumbledore?" He asked.

"Don't be so ridiculous Harry" she giggled causing the others in front of her to cringe at her annoying voice. "Go on in you have no need for a password" With that she let her portrait swing open and reveal the almost sanctimonious sight of the common room through the portrait hole.

Laughing uncomfortably they climbed inside.

"What was that about?" thought Neville aloud

"Who knows, maybe she finally cracked from all that singing she subjects her brain to, it's either that or she has some strange thing for you" Ginny smirked "but who knows, night boys" she waved her hand and jogged up the stone staircase.

They stared after her.

"She did that on purpose," Harry groaned, "Now I'm going to be having really disturbing dreams" he wined much to Neville's amusement.

"Well you never know Harry, Ginny could be right; I think I'm going to go to bed too, night" he hopped gleefully up the stairs

"For god's sake not you to, I'm going to be too horrified to sleep tonight" he mumbled reluctantly following Neville up the stairs.

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of rain hitting of the window pane. Sighing he pushed the covers back he felt the cold air hit him out of the warmth of his bad covers. Shivering he jumped out of his bed, sliding back the curtains back seeing that everyone else was still asleep. Quickly and quietly he dressed and left the room.

The common room was empty as he entered; glancing at the clock it read 4:00am 'well,' he thought 'that would explain why nobody was up. Stupid rain, stupid Scotland, the one time I get to have a good night's sleep and the rain wakes me' He slumped down into the armchair and stared into the fire, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Harry" a voice whisper causing him to jerk up from his relaxed position. "Harry" it said again as the fire flared into life, morphing into a tinted red version of Salazar Slytherin's face.

"Salazar what are you doing, anyone could come down at any moment"

"Relax Harry, I have asked Hogwarts to seal the doors so that anybody trying to get out can't and then they will immediately decide that they are tired and have to go back to bed, we are not going to be find she will make sure" he spoke

"She?" he asked

"Hogwarts, she will look after you, after all you are an heir of her creator, and she told me that you planned to come and see me today, is that true or is that mistaken." He questioned

"Yes that's true," he paused "Have you got her spying on me?" he asked leaping from his seat and pacing while fuming.

"Don't be so ridiculous Harry, you need to learn to control your anger at this rate you're not going to get anywhere in your training." he lectured

"He's right Harry," Natalia said, jumping again when he saw her sat on the armrest of the chair, he hadn't even noticed her move from his arm. "You felt anger meaning you didn't notice when I moved from your arm. My point being, staying calm is what will lead you to improvement." She hissed once then slithered back to her place on his arm.

Slytherin laughed "You know she's the smartest and most loyal snake I have even had the fortune to befriend. You should feel lucky she chose to be your familiar, she will make sure nothing will ever happen to you, she never let me down when she was still my familiar."

He sat back down, frustrated yet again, they were right he knew that, but admitting it, that was the hard part.

"I am sorry" he forced out "I believe that you and she have the ability to mould me into the person I want to be, I would like to start on that journey now, would it be alright if I came to the chamber to begin my training I feel that It would be the best thing to do for the future. You were right"

"You were always welcome to come to the chamber, you have no need to ask thought when you start the training I cannot allow you to stop, you must complete it, no matter know long It takes, you must agree to that before I can begin your training."

"I agree" he said

"Excellent, you will come down now" the head stated and with that he disappeared from the fire.

He slipped through the portrait hole much to the annoyance of the Fat Lady who promptly awoke only to find that it was Harry and promptly blushed mumbled and returned to her early morning slumber.

The hall was eerily silent for such a place as was Hogwarts, the early morning light shone through the castle windows creating a strangely comforting light flow in the halls. Trailing towards the girl's bathroom, Harry was still bleary from the early morning wake up, although he never usually slept well it was still hard to wake up this early, especially on his first day back at Hogwarts, which was normally the best night's sleep he got all year.

Entering the bathroom he looked around for moaning Myrtle or any other person present in the room, not that he was expecting anyone, it was still only 4:30 in the morning nobody in their right mind should be up this early and if they were it wasn't very likely they would be taking a stroll to the girls bathroom nobody wanted to enter. Unsurprisingly there was nobody else there.  
Hissing to the sink, it opened, permitting him entrance to the chamber, jumping down the pipe he slid, this time he didn't have to worry about their being a dead body of his best friends sister down there, so it was much more enjoyable, like a water park ride he saw on the TV at the Dursley's one time.

Crashing to the bottom of the pipe he was surprised to find that all of the animal bones which had littered the floor, discarded by the friend now resting on his arm, had all disappeared. They had been replaced by a cushion, a large cushion which covered the whole section of the floor, and made the drop much more comfortable.

"Would you look at this Nat, it seems that Slytherin's tried to make the place look nicer." He said, this time feeling Nat remove herself from the restraints of the tattoo, and curl her way up to his shoulder.

"You know Harry, it wasn't always such a dingy place as you knew it, in fact when Salazar first created it, and it was almost as cosy as you might think the Gryffindor common room is. It was Tom Riddle who changed it into the look you were introduced to, ah what I would do to get my fangs into that man, no matter how much I may hate to put my fangs on him it would be well worth it to kill him." Malice in her voice was very noticeably not that it really bothered him; anyone with a grudge against Voldermort had something for them in his books.

They followed the familiar path down to the main chamber; the pile of rubble which had previously blocked the path had been removed. Upon entering the chamber it looked much the same, turning to the right he found the door to be there.

His hand edged towards the ornate handle, responding to his approaching touch it turned, opening to door to reveal four people stood waiting in anticipation of his arrival.

"Harry you have arrived, good" Salazar said when he entered.

He greeted each of them, then followed them towards a corner of the room which was set out like the common room, the four sat in two sofa's opposite to harry who was on the other. They were all bathed in the light of the fire illuminating the room, it was a stark difference from outside of this room, if what Natalia had said was true then clearly Voldermort had never touched this room.

"Well you see the reason that we are choosing now to reveal the heirs to the world is that it is no longer safe to leave it to the old magic of Hogwarts to protect her students" Godric explained being the first to speak

"While mistakes may happen to everyone, it does not make one less guilty" Rowena commented offhandedly, confusing Harry and causing Salazar to role his eyes.

"For once Rowena can you not speak plainly for everyone to understand, is that so difficult for you" snipped Salazar to which Rowena simply ignored him

"You will have to excuse Salazar he never quite got over a choice make long ago, I am afraid that once upon a time our trust was mistakenly placed in someone who nobody should have trusted, he changed, for the worse and I will be forever saddened by the outcome of that nice little boy" Helga said elaborating on Rowena's comment

"we put our faith and power in a small child too young to be judged how he may use these certain abilities granted to him, that was my mistake and I have paid for it ever since. We taught him everything he knew, in fear of a growing danger and in the end he was what caused the very danger I trained him to avoid, I will make him pay for the betrayal even if I can't inflict that pain on him myself. That task I wish to place upon you, should you accept it, I must say it is too bad we can't go for the source itself; we will get the spawn I will make sure of that" Slytherin spat rising and turning away from the rest of them not continuing the story

"You see when about 100 years ago we sensed that the magic around Hogwarts in danger, we didn't know from whom or from what however we did know it was coming. Normally we do not interfere with the mortal world, allow things to play out themselves, this time we felt evil magic was so strong we needed to interfere before it became too powerful to stop; this was beyond the power of regular witches and wizards. We decided to train someone, like you, choosing the person ourselves, a mistake of which we shall never make again. Hogwarts magic was always a better judge of character, for that is how her magic has evolved over time; she can sense what is truly in someone's magical core, be it good or evil and she sensed that you will bring peace to Hogwarts.

"This boy was named Grindelwald, and he was sought out by a young Tom Riddle who later became Voldermort, he trained him, bringing him up to a standard which is not achievable by any witch or wizard with normal training, this was what he decided to do with the gift which the four of us bestowed upon on him. We would have stopped him to had we not had the issue of him leaving, he moved schools, and he left because he knew there was no way that we could stop him if he was out of our magical reach.

"Which brings me to why your here this time when we sensed Grindelwald's apprentice Voldermort we asked Hogwarts to choose someone to take over from us, which is why she has spent the last 40 years searching for them. She does not make the same rash decisions that we humans make, she waits and watches the magical core of everyone who comes through Hogwarts, and well here we are some 40 years later, with you. As It turns out she tells us that all 4 of you are here at once together, something unusual by all standards."

"You will now take the first step in becoming who you are destined to be, the other three will no doubt be joining you soon, should they become ready in time, I should warn you, you absolutely must not reveal to anyone that there are others who are going to be joining you, should you do this they would never be able to achieve what will prepare them for accepting their destiny. It must happen of their own accord, in the same way as it has already happened to you, in some cases it has already begun in others time will still tell.

"For now we must balance your power and open up your magical core, should this not happen your magic will become unstable as your power continues to grow. This is why you have been having mood swings brought on by the power surges and bouts of uncontrollable magic, for instance your Aunt, until we open up your magic core those things will only get worse."

"Once you open your magical core you will become more powerful and able to grow in strength with relative ease, not that I am saying this will be easy for it won't be an easy process, it won't be but your best chance is going to be opening your magical core."

"Okay then" accepted Harry, floored by the new information the founders were presenting and trusting him with, it was such a difference to Dumbledore who trusted him with nothing.

"The training room it is then" Godric declared jumping up excitably.

They entered a room off to the right, the door was beautiful although it looked quite a bit beaten in some places, instead of being preserved like most of the other doors in Hogwarts, this one showed it's age and it was even more magical than the rest of the building, a historical magic.

This room was brighter than the other, lit by balls of fire hanging suspended round the room

Salazar's ghostly form sank to the floor as they entered, he positioned his legs below him in a cross-legged sitting position, Harry watched him, wondering what to do, Salazar opened one eye, raising an eyebrow to Harry.

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there staring?" he questioned irritated "Merlin's beard, I never thought you were this stupid, we really need you to have a word with Ravenclaw, you've not been working your brain hard enough, your lazy, don't worry she will fix that soon enough" he added although it wasn't particularly comforting.

So, Harry sat in front of Slytherin slightly awkwardly, it was a long time since he had sat crossed legged, in fact he was sure that nobody had expected him to since before he was 11 and attending muggle school. Finally settled he returned his gaze to Salazar, who was smirking softly.

"Comfortable?" he questioned

Harry lowered his gaze feeling the mocking tone.

"Good, firstly I want you to close your eyes" Harry complied although slightly warily, he had never been that comfortable with having that sense blocked off from him "Relax, clear everything from your mind, it is actually quite easy just don't think too much about it." As Slytherin said once he stopped focusing on not trying to think anything he found that he wasn't thinking anything, unfortunately realising this once again brought back all the thoughts previously strewn about in his mind.

"Now harry you must open your magical core, this will allow your power level to stabilize, I am afraid this must be done before we can begin any other section of your training, right now magic is leaking out and causing you to become unstable physically, emotionally, and mentally, all we are going to do is extend the capacity of magic your body is capable of holding. Usually our students are left to take time for this to happen as their own body's develop and they age, however your magic is expanding more rapidly than a normal person, this will only be heightened once you start to train."

"What must I do then," he asked "It's not painful or anything is it"

"Nothing remotely like that all you have to do is sit focus and imagine it is getting bigger, we are after all creatures of magic"

"Close your eyes, picture yourself travelling into the depths of your mind."

Harry did as he was told imagining at first it was just that, an image projected in his mind, but as they sat their longer the image became more real and solidified, it appeared that he was actually there. From the way Slytherin had described it, a small ball of light appeared before him, about the size of his head, floating before him. Snakes of blue white light pocked their way out from the small fragile cracks in the orb.

He considered waiting for Slytherin to come and help him, 'I'm sure I could do it without him he explained it all I have to do is expand the orb.'

Grasping with his mind, the ghostly image of a hand placed on each side of the orb. Considering his next options he chose to try and just pull it apart with his newly usable ghostly hands. Surprisingly the orb did pull apart as his hand did, as he widened it the cracks, formerly emitting light seemed to close up from the edges in sealing together from the corners, similar to the way a wound would close on a living organism.

Once the orb had expanded enough to close all the see able cracks he stepped back, thankfully the orb held. He raised his eyebrow, admittedly even he was surprised that the thing held together, since he was just guessing, it was quite shocking it had actually worked.

Smirking cockily to himself, he roused from his meditative state, blinking to get the fuzzy, slightly lightheaded feeling. Stretching out his stiff limbs and clambering to his feet, he stumbled slightly from a head rush.

"Right" he muttered to himself.

"Harry, you done or do you want me to wait for you to stumble around a little more"

Harry jumped, straightening up immediately.

"Come on we have to complete the ceremony now,"

"What ceremony is this?" he questioned

"Ah Harry, it seems I have forgotten to explain this step, it is a transferral of knowledge from me to you, sadly you will not be able to use the knowledge immediately, it takes time to harness the knowledge you will contain, are you ready?."

"Yes" Harry responded

"Do you agree to begin the process and become my heir?" Salazar asked, stood in front of Harry.

"Yes" replying in the most obvious way he could.

"Marvellous" he smiled to his new apprentice, then to Harry's shock held his left hand suspended in the air before him. Light flashed from his hand, materialising in the hand was a long staff, before harry could get a good look at the new object, Salazar brought it crashing down on his head.

"OW" he groaned "What the hell was that for?"

"I just passed you 1000 years of knowledge, wait for it, I'm sure you will notice it in a second" he said casually staring at Harry's head.

Another few seconds of rubbing his sore head, he gasped clutching his head overwhelmed.

"Harry, Harry, relax just let it take over, everything will be alright" comforted the blurry image of Helga, who had popped up from nowhere, but if he could think about it he would have probably noticed that she had been waiting for this.

He relaxed and the pains subsided as he passed out.

He came too slowly, head still throbbed from earlier, blinking his eyes open, he squinted against the lights above his head.

Turning his head, he saw Helga slumped next to him in a chair head lolled back, it was an amusing sight to see someone so famous for such power and intelligence could look so human, as she heard him move she awoke suddenly, immediately beginning to fuss.

"Harry, how are you feeling, head okay? I'm afraid there isn't much I can give you for that, all you can do is for it to ease in time." She explained putting two fingers to each side of his head feeling for the pulsations.

"I need to get up." He stated "What time is it?" he asked as he tried to climb for the restricting covers.

"late, you have slept the day away dear and Salazar is waiting for you in the training room." She told him leaning back returning to her chair.

He managed to free himself muttering a thank you and walked out glad to see that the throbbing pain in his head wasn't as hindering as he had presumed it may be.

He found Salazar waiting for him again sat down with the staff casually resting against the wall next to him.

Harry sat down in front of him. After a few moments Salazar opened his eyes and acknowledged him.

"Feeling Better?" he asked

"Much actually, still painful but not as bad as i expected"

"No it almost never is"

They were both silent waiting for the other to speak, Harry broke the silence first

"Look when do I need to come back and start training properly? Like all the magic and stuff like that"

"Harry you may now possess all the knowledge needed however, you will not be able to access it until you are able to sort it all out. It is not safe enough to sort it out until you have learned to protect your mind, with a skill essential to any powerful wizard, occlumency. Right now anyone searching through your mind will only see a muddle of thoughts, they will disregard all of the knowledge floating about and think nothing of it." Salazar explained

"So what you're saying is that I won't be able to do any of that until I at least learn how to protect my mind"

"Well, yes" he admitted

"Great" Harry drawled sarcastically "and what if I don't l can't do that, what if that is something I never achieve. What then, doesn't that ruin your perfect plan?"

"Do not concern yourself with such things it has been a long day we move on now" he said waving his hand dismissively.

Harry rolled his eyes "Right we move on." He then perked up eyes lighting to at the thought "Are you going to tell me who the other three are?" Harry asked delighted with the idea of knowing.

"No" Salazar shook his head "Should you know you would try and help them, it is after all in your nature. You must let them find a way as you did yours. Facing all the prepared you for life ahead but you still maintained what made you who you are. Saving Ginevra proved that you were ready. Now it is their turn."

Harry tried to hide his disappointment but Salazar noticed right away, and comforted Harry with a smile.

"Don't worry for some I do not believe you will have that long to wait" he said before looking off into the distance.

"And now Harry you must leave, I believe night is rapidly approaching and it would not be good if I made you lose more sleep than i already have. Have fun with your friends tomorrow" with those last words he vanished.

"Good night" Harry muttered to himself, grinning and heading back to the common room.

**A/N: well it has been a while hasn't it, thanks to everyone who read the story and is still interested although it takes forever to update. Nobody Beta'd this chapter so if you spot any mistakes please tell me. **


End file.
